


Abstraction as life

by Depth888



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depth888/pseuds/Depth888
Summary: После трагической потери родителей Дин впадает в тяжелую депрессию и ненавидит жизнь. Сэм, пытаясь вытащить брата, нанимает актеров, которые должны сыграть Смерть, Время и Любовь. Они приходят к Дину и разговаривают с ним, чем помогают преодолеть боль от потери родителей. Смертью будет Бальтазар, Временем - Габриэль, а Любовь, разумеется, сыграет Кастиэль.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Полгода назад._

— Любовь. Время. Смерть. — уверенно говорил Дин Винчестер, улыбаясь и обводя взглядом своих друзей и партнеров. — Эти три абстракции объединяют людей, всех до единого. Объединяют каждую семью в этом мире, Все мы чего-то жаждем, и боимся, что не будем это иметь. И в конце концов, мы это покупаем. Все потому, что каждый день мы нуждаемся в любви, сожалеем, что у нас мало времени, и боимся смерти.

Руки слегка подрагивали, да и речь пришлось репетировать несколько раз перед выступлением, но он не мог позволить себе оплошать. Дин слишком долго ждал этого момента. Впервые за весь год «Семейный бизнес» добился успехов, и для Винчестеров это была дорога в новую счастливую жизнь. Ту самую, о которой когда-то мечтали Джон и Мери, которой пытался достичь Сэм. 

Теперь у Дина наконец-то появилась возможность безвозмездно подарить своей семье эту мечту.

— Какая у вас всех причина? — продолжил говорить он, уверенно глядя на своих коллег. Бобби Сингер, Джо Харвелл, Памела Барнс, Бенни Лафит, Чарли Бредберри, Гарт и Донна, и, конечно же, Сэм — люди, которым Дин всегда доверял безоговорочно и не прогадал. — Какая причина вставать по утрам? Есть то, что вы ели? Надеть то, что вы надели? Какая причина приходить сюда? Ну, кроме того, что я могу уволить вас за прогулы…- по залу прокатился смешок, — Но не это главная причина, конечно. Наша с вами задача — не просто продавать продукт, а объединять семьи. В жизни любого человека главное — это прежде всего семья. Реклама призвана подсказать людям, как наша продукция может улучшить их семейную жизнь, привнести в нее нечто новое, сделать ее более счастливой. Для этого нам и нужны Любовь, Время и Смерть.

Подумать только, а когда-то Дин был простым легкомысленным автомехаником из Лоуренса. В те дни он никогда не смог бы представить себя владельцем успешного рекламного агентства, одетым в брендовую одежду и имеющим авторитет и признание своих друзей и партнеров. Он никогда и не стремился к подобному, нет, Дин больше всего ценил собственную свободу. И ему для счастья было достаточно возиться во внутренностях чужих машин, пить в «Доме у дороги» с Бенни, увлекаться книгами Воннегута и флиртовать с местными красивыми парнями, которые легко соглашались на свидания и не требовали каких-либо обязательств.

Дина устраивала собственная жизнь, но она категорически не устраивала Джона Винчестера. А после отъезда Сэма в Стенфорд и внезапной тяжелой болезни Мэри (но непродолжительной) все стало еще хуже. Но Дин вовсе не желал быть паршивой овцой в семье, и он сделал все, чтобы это доказать. Он отбросил свои мечты, занялся бизнесом, как казалось ему, совершенно провальным, стал серьезным и раздражительным, работал так много, что на былые увлечения и свидания времени больше не оставалось. У него не было нужного образования, но врожденная интуиция, целеустремленность, пара нужных знакомств и долгие изучения предпринимательского дела наконец-то дали свои плоды. 

Спустя полгода Дин добился успехов. А спустя год он — основатель «Семейного бизнеса», стоит и говорит речь перед началом нового важного проекта… и что? Джон и Мэри так и не поддержали его. После стольких усилий Дина ради их одобрения и признания, они даже не соизволили приехать на чертов банкет.

Дин сжал зубы, пытаясь подавить обиду, растущую изнутри. Он завершил речь, принял поздравления от друзей и благодарное объятие от Сэма, весело улыбнулся в ответ на какую-то шутку от Бобби. Но в глубине души все, чего хотел Дин — это побыстрее покинуть ненавистное ему здание, поехать в бар и напиться. Он воплотил мечту своей семьи в жизнь, ради этого убив свои, а Джон даже не захотел взглянуть на его триумф. Неужели отец не понимал, что все, чего добился Дин, было ради семьи? Джон всегда говорил ему, что семья — это важнее всего, и Дин послушно следовал всем его указаниям, словно заповедям господним. Дин стал тем, кем родители всегда хотели его видеть, и старательно убеждал себя, что счастлив именно этим, убеждал все эти годы. 

А в самый важный для него день отец просто бросил его.

Выйдя в коридор, Дин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Впереди были еще долгие часы работы над проектом, и завтра его ждала важная встреча с представителем прессы. Он терпеть не мог все это дерьмо, просто ненавидел… но глупо было бы сесть в Импалу и уехать неизвестно куда, бросив семью и дело своей жизни. Это Сэму было легко удрать в Стенфорд и также легко вернуться обратно, когда брат предложил ему работу в компании. Дин во многом отличался от Сэма, и несмотря на все свои желания, он и помыслить не мог о предательском побеге.

Но почему, почему Дин, чтобы он ни сделал, не может заслужить уважения собственного отца? Тогда как Сэм, который просто бросил семью, бросил Дина, несмотря на все его попытки помириться и сблизиться, всегда был для Джона на первом месте? Почему?

Неожиданный звонок прервал внутренние метания Дина, заставив его прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. Достав телефон, он взглянул на дисплей. Звонила Эллен Харвелл, мать Джо и давний друг Бобби Сингера. 

Собираясь принять еще одно пустое поздравление с успехами «Семейного бизнеса», Дин ответил на звонок:

— Привет, Эллен. Я надеюсь, что новый директор влиятельного рекламного агентства заслужил твой фирменный яблочный пирог?

— Дин. О, господи, Дин…- произнесла Харвелл, и тот поначалу не узнал ее голоса, потому что он был непривычно хриплым и срывающимся.

— Эллен? — повторил Дин, крепче прижимая телефон к уху.

— Дин, ваш дом… Господи, кто-то поджег ваш семейный особняк!

— Что? — почти шепотом спросил Винчестер.

— Дом сгорел и… Джон и Мэри…Я не могу в это поверить…

— Эллен. Что случилось? — непривычно сухо спросил Дин, чувствуя, как в глубине его души что-то обрывается.

— Они мертвы. Джона и Мэри больше нет, — сказала Эллен и разрыдалась в голос.

_Настоящие дни._

— Нет, так больше просто не может продолжаться! Этому пора положить конец или я уволюсь из этой гребаной компании к чертям собачьим! — заорал Бобби Сингер, пинком распахивая дверь в кабинет и швыряя на стол кипу документов. Его привычная кепка съехала набок, лицо покраснело от гнева, и сжатые в кулаки ладони без слов говорили о настроении их хозяина.

Сэм Винчестер, сидевший за столом и готовящий презентацию нового проекта, на эту вспышку гнева отреагировал с привычным спокойствием. Он прекрасно знал ее причину, и причина эта заключалась в поведении его брата Дина, владельца компании «Семейный бизнес», которую он основал два года назад.

Бобби, тяжело вздохнув, сел за соседний стол и обхватил голову руками. Сэм молча подвинул ему бутылку с водой, и снова взглянул на презентацию. Вообще-то, готовить ее должен был Дин, но в последнее время Дина мало что заботило, и в последнюю очередь — деятельность компании.

— Это больше не может продолжаться, — повторил Бобби, который когда-то был владельцем автомастерской, а теперь работал директором маркетинга, благодаря Дину.   
— Твой брат бродит по своему кабинету, как зомби, уже которую неделю. Сэм, мы должны что-то делать, иначе дело кончится тем, что «Семейному бизнесу» настанет конец и все сотрудники окажутся на улицах, а Дин в психушке.

Сэм с неохотой отвел взгляд от экрана компьютера и взглянул на своего дядю. Этот разговор назревал давно, но Сэм знал, что он вряд ли к чему-то приведет. После трагической гибели Джона и Мэри Дин был в плохом, очень плохом состоянии, и никакие разговоры и действия не помогали его улучшить. Сэм не был привязан к семье так сильно, как его старший брат, потому что всегда хотел жить самостоятельной и независимой жизнью. А Дин…ради родителей Дин был готов пойти на все. 

Черт, даже «Семейный бизнес» был основан им для того, чтобы обеспечить безбедную старость для Мэри и заслужить восхищение и уважение Джона. И теперь, когда их не стало, компания для Дина перестала иметь значение, как и все остальное. 

Сэм и Дин никогда не были особо дружны, и хорошо ладить у них получалось только на расстоянии. Сэм до сих пор не мог простить Дину многих его поступков, хоть и согласился работать в «Семейном бизнесе» арт-директором. Сэм знал, что Дин готов ради семьи на все и считал это глупостью. Но ему было невыносимо видеть, как этот жизнерадостный и смелый в своих решениях человек превращается в сломанного незнакомца. 

Когда-то Дину, подобно солнцу, удавалось освещать собой все вокруг, в Лоуренсе многие любили его за доброту и волевой характер, за жизнерадостность, смелость и умение добиваться своих целей. Теперь родной брат напоминал ходячего мертвеца с пугающим пустым выражением глаз.

И Сэм был готов отдать все, чтобы вернуть обратно того Дина Винчестера, которого он когда-то знал, но совершенно не ценил.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Бобби? — спросил он Сингера, складывая руки на груди. — Я пытался поговорить с Дином сотню раз. Я пытался до него достучаться. Но он просто делает вид, что меня нет, либо смотрит так, что я сам разворачиваюсь и ухожу из его кабинета. Дин сломлен, и я боюсь, что навсегда. Он жил ради семьи, а теперь, когда нашей семьи больше нет…

— Что ты мне нотации читаешь, парень?! — взъярился Сингер. — Думаешь, я слепой и сам ничего не вижу?! Мне ли не знать, как Дин любил Джона и Мэри?! Когда ты сбежал в Стэнфорд, именно он получал за это пинки от отца! Когда Мэри заболела, он всю больницу на уши поднял! Твой брат забил на свои мечты, чтобы создать «Семейный бизнес», и благодаря ему все мы стали жить лучше и счастливей! А теперь мы что, просто бросим Дина и будем со стороны смотреть, как он слетает с катушек?!

Сэм поджал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону. Бобби тяжело выдохнул, прикрывая глаза на несколько секунд.

— Парень, вы оба мне дороги, и я буду с вами до конца, даже если эта чертова компания окончательно прогорит. Я люблю «Семейный бизнес», и мне будет жаль, если он исчезнет. Но я не собираюсь заедать горе мороженым, пока Дин безвылазно сидит в своем кабинете и сутками строчит непонятные письма непонятно кому!

— Письма? — с недоумением переспросил Сэм. Бобби мрачно кивнул.

— Об этом по всем отделам слухи ходят. Дин пишет какие-то письма, потом отправляет их в шредер, а на следующий день пишет новые.

— Раньше он не писал. Он просто часами строил пирамиды из конструктора… — растерянно произнес Сэм, крутя в пальцах ручку. — Быть может, это прогресс?

— Ты — балбес чертов! — вне себя рявкнул Бобби. — Дину нужна срочная психиатрическая помощь, неужели не ясно?!

— Я пытался нанять ему психиатра, записывал его к проверенным специалистам, отправлял в клубы моральной поддержки, куда ходят все, кто потерял близких людей! Но ничего! Из этого! Не помогло! — несдержанно крикнул Сэм. — Если у тебя есть идеи получше, расскажи мне их, Бобби! Потому что я не знаю, что делать! Не знаю, понял?!

— Для начала тебе надо прекратить повышать на меня голос, сынок, — сурово заметил Сингер, — а потом внимательно меня выслушать. Я не знаю, что за письма пишет Дин. Но думаю, что нам стоит это выяснить.

— Быть может, он пишет нашим родителям? — предположил Сэм. — Возможно, таким образом, он пытается преодолеть горе?

— Это спустя полгода-то? — хмыкнул Бобби. — Большой срок, не находишь? Нет, здесь что-то другое, и наверняка, более серьезное. Твой брат на грани помешательства, и будь я проклят, если буду сидеть ровно на заднице и ничего не делать! Нам нужно забрать эти письма, до того, как Дин уничтожит их.

Сэм нахмурился, снова завертев в пальцах ручку.

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

— Ты обалдел, Сэм?! Хочешь, чтобы меня уволили?! — прошипела Чарли, пихнув Винчестера в плечо, и пытаясь вернуться на свое рабочее место. Сэм задержал девушку, положив руку на ее плечо.

— Чарли, ты секретарь Дина, а значит, имеешь доступ ко всем бумагам, с которыми он работает. Тебе нужно просто забрать кое-что со стола Дина, и отдать это нам с Бобби, — сказал он, навесив на лицо свое знаменитое жалобное выражение.

— И желательно, никому об этом не рассказывать, — мрачно добавил Сингер.

Чарли внимательно взглянула на Сэма и Бобби. Было заметно, что ее любопытство успешно преодолевает страх быть уволенной.

— Что вы задумали? — спросила она, прищурившись.

— Мы расскажем тебе, если выполнишь нашу просьбу, — пообещал Сэм.

— Ей-то это зачем знать? — спросил Бобби.

— Потому что она станет соучастницей преступления, — сказал Винчестер.

— Какого еще преступления?! — тут же встрепенулась Чарли.

— Ты что несешь, балбес?! — разозлился Бобби. — Хочешь окончательно девчонку запугать?!

— Запугать? — с недоумением переспросила Чарли. — Ребята, я с радостью буду участвовать в любой афере, которую вы задумали! Я здесь от скуки с ума схожу!

Сэм заулыбался. Бобби кашлянул, поправляя свою кепку.

— Ты часто приносишь Дину бумаги на подпись, — сказал он, — на этой неделе ты видела на его столе какие-нибудь письма?

Чарли вздернула бровь.

— Да. Кажется, он пишет кому-то новые письма почти каждую неделю. Их всегда три, и каждый Дин упаковывает в конверт. А потом отправляет в шредер.

— Чарли, эти письма нам нужны, — сказал Сэм, — ты сможешь забрать их так, чтобы Дин не заметил?

— Если только он покинет кабинет на пару минут, — сказала Чарли, — но, ребята, Дин практически не выходит оттуда.

— Нет. Но по пятницам он уходит раньше обычного. Есть возможность перехватить письма, — сказал Бобби.

— И сегодня пятница, — заметил Сэм. — Рискнешь, Чарли?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула.

— Но потом вы расскажете мне, зачем вам нужны эти письма, — предупредила она.

— Договорились, — кивнул Сэм, — спасибо тебе, Чарли.

— И вовсе необязательно ее вовлекать во все это, — недовольно пробурчал Бобби.

— Вечером мы будем ждать тебя в Биггерсоне, что находится напротив здания компании, — сказал Сэм Чарли, игнорируя замечание Сингера, — там все и расскажем.

Спустя четыре часа Бобби и Сэм сидели в забегаловке, где когда-то в лучшие времена обедали вместе с Дином. Несмотря на свой статус, Дин все равно обожал вредную еду, и не мог заставить себя от нее отказаться. Но после гибели Джона и Мэри, он перестал посещать это место. Сэм подозревал, что Дин перестал посещать многие ранее любимые места.

Чарли не подвела — явилась спустя тридцать минут, сияющая и улыбающаяся. Ее длинные рыжие волосы были связаны в аккуратный хвост, а на лице сидели очки, что делало девушку почти неузнаваемой.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Сэм, поддавшись вперед.

Чарли торжествующим жестом достала из своей сумки три конверта.

— Мне хватило полминуты, чтобы спереть их и уйти незамеченной. Дин пошел в уборную перед тем, как начать собираться домой, и я не удержалась, — сказала она, отдав письма Сэму и Бобби. А затем плюхнулась на соседний стул, поглядывая на коллег с нетерпением. — Ну, так зачем они вам понадобились?

— Хотим узнать, кому пишет Дин, — сказал Сэм, вскрывая первый конверт.

— Очень надеюсь, что не Санте, — проворчал Бобби, делая глоток пива.

Чарли подперла руками голову, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Сэма. Бобби устало потирал переносицу, но тоже молчал. Сэм же впервые за долгое время осознал, что его опасения подтвердились — его старший брат медленно сходил с ума.

— Он пишет абстракциям, — сказал Сэм, — все еще держа последнее письмо в руках, — даже не людям.

— Любовь, Время и Смерть. Интересно, почему именно им? — осторожно спросила Чарли.

— Это сейчас так важно? — спросил ее Бобби. — Парень чокнулся от горя и пишет тем, кто никогда не сможет ему ответить.

Сэм сглотнул, все никак не желая признавать очевидного. А еще его злило просыпающееся чувство вины. Он не чувствовал ее, когда сбежал в Стенфорд, не чувствовал, когда узнал, что Джон мстил Дину за проступки, которые совершал Сэм, постоянно срывал на нем злобу из-за Сэма. 

Сэм был уверен в том, что Дин никогда не сможет добиться успеха в чем-то, но не чувствовал вины, когда тот предложил ему должность арт-директора в компании. Возможно, ему следовало чего-то стыдиться в прошлом, но Сэм так не думал. Однако сейчас он ощущал себя виноватым. Его брат всегда заботился о нем, работал, чтобы дать ему деньги на образование, сделал его арт-директором, а сколько было моментов и ситуаций, когда Дин не думая, защищал его и наставлял?

А теперь Дин сходит с ума от горя, и что сделал он, Сэм?

Винчестер снова взглянул на письма.

— Я думаю, что мы можем с этим работать.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Бобби. Чарли взглянула на Сэма с удивлением.

— Ты что-то придумал?

Сэм кивнул, понимая, что идея его хоть и оригинальна, но довольно рискованная. Но если это не поможет Дину, то тогда ему ничто уже не поможет. Сэм много раз подводил своего брата, но теперь он не собирается бросать его в одиночестве. Иначе он будет похож на отца, который когда-то поступал так с ними обоими. 

А Сэм меньше всего хотел походить на Джона Винчестера. Пусть Дин не идеальный брат, но он его семья, и Сэм, кажется, наконец-то нашел решение, которое поможет Дину вернуться к жизни и снова стать прежним.

— Дин ищет ответы и он их получит, — уверенно сказал Сэм, взяв в руки письма, — я знаю, как это можно устроить.

— Мне это уже не нравится, — сказал Бобби, допивая пиво.

— Дин хочет получить ответ от Смерти, Времени и Любви. Быть может, именно это даст ему силу преодолеть горе и начать жизнь заново, — уверенно сказал Сэм.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он получил от них письма? — спросила Чарли. — Мы будем писать от имени Времени, Любви и Смерти?

— Нет. Этого мало, чтобы Дин смог поверить, — сказал Сэм. — Он должен их встретить. Настоящих.

Бобби поперхнулся пивом от неожиданности. Чарли же отреагировала с восторгом.

— Классно! Эта одна из самых лучших идей, что я слышала! Почти, как ролевая игра, только с философским смыслом!

— Сдурел?! Хочешь, чтобы твой брат окончательно крышей поехал?! — кашляя, возмутился Бобби.

— Не поедет, — возразил Сэм, — Дин очень сильный. И, Бобби, вряд ли ему будет хуже, чем сейчас. Это единственное, что мы можем сделать.

— Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?!

Бобби явно не одобрял идею Сэма, но тому было все равно. Он перепробовал все возможное, пытаясь достучаться до Дина, но раз обычные способы не помогли, придется прибегнуть к неординарным.

— Помнишь, мы устроили кастинг актеров для рекламного ролика, которые впоследствии так и не вышел? — спросил он у Бобби.

— Да, — нахмурился тот.

— Там было трое кандидатур, которых выбрал Бенни. Чарли, я хочу, чтобы ты попросила у него все их контакты. Я знаю, что он ничего не удаляет. Обзвони этих актеров и попроси их прийти на встречу завтра в девять вечера. Адрес я пришлю позже.

— Хорошо, — ответила Чарли, заулыбавшись.

— Сумасшедший дом, — проворчал Бобби, прекрасно понимая, что ему ничего не остается, как смириться с ситуацией.

А Сэм впервые за долгое время чувствовал, что поступает правильно.


	2. Chapter 2

Кастиэль Новак никогда не мечтал об актерской карьере. Воспитанный в обеспеченной семье, он видел себя учителем или бухгалтером, или еще кем-то, таким же скучным, когда ему исполнится лет двадцать пять. 

Но внезапная ранняя потеря родителей заставила Кастиэля смотреть на жизнь иначе, в отличие от его брата Габриэля. Габриэль всегда был бунтарем и делал, что хотел, тогда как Кастиэль словно был создан для послушания и никогда не имел собственного мнения о чем-либо. Он рос в родительском доме, направляемый сначала матерью и отцом, а после их гибели в аварии, Майклом. Майкл и пророчил Кастиэлю будущее преподавателя в престижном заведении, был с ним чересчур строг и буквально управлял судьбой и имуществом младшего брата.

И Кастиэль, наверное, впервые в жизни взбунтовался. Что-то после смерти родителей надломилось в его душе, и он вдруг четко осознал, что больше не хочет видеть богатый дом, в котором рос с детства и вечно недовольное лицо Майкла, пытающегося удержать в руках куски их развалившегося семейного счастья. Если Кастиэль останется, то всю жизнь будет чувствовать себя несчастным, пытаясь угодить Майклу.

Поэтому, когда Габриэль ушел из дома, послав собственного старшего брата к черту, Кастиэль, недолго думая, устремился вслед за ним. Он буквально выбросил себя в незнакомую прежде жизнь, и поначалу она казалась ему адской. У Новаков почти не было денег и постоянного жилья, тогда как в прошлом оба брата всегда имели, что хотели. Габриэль, более приземленный и знакомый с трудностями человек, смог найти работу официантом, пусть та и была временной. Кастиэль же поначалу болтался на его шее мертвым грузом, но преодолев собственные страхи, устроился уборщиком помещений в кинотеатре. Кастиэль всерьез гордился тем, что научился быстро и красиво махать шваброй, очищая пол от мусора и пыли.

Новая жизнь, вначале показавшаяся младшему Новаку ужасной и трудной, теперь приобретала свои плюсы. Никто больше не указывал Кастиэлю, как ему нужно поступать и думать, он был волен делать, что хотел и решал свои проблемы сам. И познав свободу выбора, Кастиэль теперь ни за что не отказался бы от нее, пусть даже это стоило ему тяжелого труда и постоянных переездов.

Габриэль никогда не был особо озабочен судьбой младшего, но и бросать его не собирался. Лишь всячески подталкивал и помогал, и таскал за собой по всей Америке, благодаря чему Кастиэль научился бороться с жизненными трудностями с присущим ему достоинством. Он работал в барах, на заправках, в магазинах, мыл машины, таскал подносы, готовил напитки, подметал улицы, и кажется, не было ни одной черной работы, которую он не успел попробовать за прошедшие три года. 

Он гордился тем, чего достиг, несмотря на то, что мечты о высшем образовании и карьере учителя пришлось позабыть. Габриэлю было проще — он никогда не был любителем высоких целей и жил одним днем. Иногда Кастиэль завидовал его мировоззрению. Сам он был куда более сложным человеком и не умел смотреть на мир с улыбкой.

В свои двадцать четыре младший Новак мог сперва показаться ребенком из-за чрезмерной худобы, вечно растрепанных волос и больших голубых глаз. И только серьезное выражение лица выдавало в Кастиэле его истинный характер. Он был красив, имел нетрадиционную ориентацию и мог бы с легкостью менять партнеров, как это делал Габриэль. Но не хотел, потому что опасался ложиться в постель с парнем, которого видит в первый раз и совершенно не знает. Кастиэль решил для себя, что если и получится ему завести отношения, с его-то образом жизни, то они не будут замешаны только на сексе. 

Габриэль подшучивал над принципами брата, но никогда не осуждал и не насмехался. Кастиэль был немного наивен, романтичен, не обладал достаточными социальными скиллами, любой мог воспользоваться этим. Так что решение Кастиэля ни с кем не встречаться значительно облегчало жизнь обоим братьям. Габриэль не был готов к тому, чтобы вытаскивать Кастиэля из любовных передряг ежедневно, и без этого ему хватало забот.

Братья Новаки продолжали держаться друг друга, несмотря на полную несхожесть характеров, и благодаря этому смогли выжить в совершенно чужом для них мире. Однако со временем обоих стала утомлять кочевая жизнь, и в итоге Габриэль, спутавшись с каким-то французом по имени Бальтазар Роше, нашел для себя с братом маленькую, но уютную квартирку в довольно неспокойном районе. Но Кастиэль был рад и этому, потому что от вокзалов и мотелей его уже просто тошнило.

Бальтазар работал в местном театре, а также подрабатывал в рекламе и модельных агентствах. Именно он помог Габриэлю устроиться работать в театре, а тот по привычке, потащил с собой Кастиэля. Начав с самых низов братья закончили тем, что стали выступать на сцене. В ходе бесконечных репетиций выяснилось, что Габриэлю отлично подходит комедийный жанр, тогда как Кастиэль был хорош в драме. Поначалу он сильно смущался толпы и пару раз просто завалил постановку. Но благодаря связям Бальтазара и собственной привычке не сдаваться, Кастиэль переборол очередной страх и его актерские навыки значительно улучшились.

Бальтазар, вопреки ожиданиям Кастиэля, не стал очередным парнем Габриэля. Обоим он продолжал оставаться хорошим другом. Этот человек был на редкость самовлюблен, эгоистичен, и развратен, но при всех своих недостатках Бальтазар имел неплохую цель — поставить собственную пьесу и шел к ней с завидным упорством. Кастиэль всегда уважал сильных людей, к тому же именно Бальту он был обязан своей работой, а Габриэль умел быть благодарным за помощь. Поэтому братья всячески поддерживали Бальтазара, и помогали ему заработать денег на постановку.

К неудовольствию Кастиэля, ему пришлось сменить театральную сцену на съемки в глупых рекламных роликах. Утешало лишь то, что за это хорошо платили, и не нужно было волноваться за оплату квартиры и продуктов, к тому же хватало на новую одежду и вклад для Бальта. Так что, усмирив в который раз свою гордость, Кастиэль бежал на съемки, едва попадалось что-то стоящее. Как и Габриэль который был готов сыграть даже разговаривающий презерватив, если за это хорошо заплатят. Оба они в последнее время были готовы на любое предложение.

Поэтому, когда в один прекрасный, но не особо удачный в финансовом плане день, Бальтазар заявился на квартиру Новаков и сказал, что их всех вызвал на встречу арт-директор «Семейного бизнеса», Кастиэль и Гейб согласились пойти не раздумывая.

— Вы просите на улицу Ангелов услать вашего босса? — с изумлением спросил Кастиэль, нервно теребя ворот своего потрепанного синего свитера.

— Не понял? — нахмурился Бобби.

— Улица ангелов. Знаете, пьеса такая была, потом сняли кино…- попытался объяснить Кастиэль, но был перебит Бальтазаром, нагловатым французом, который с самого начала разговора показался Сэму Винчестеру хитрым и довольно беспринципным типом:

— Не слушайте нашего Касси. Он поклонник всякого старья, о котором уже и не помнит никто. Давайте лучше я уточню — вы трое хотите, чтобы мы убедили вашего босса в том, что он спятил?

— Конечно, нет! — удивленно воскликнула Чарли.

— Нет, вы все неправильно поняли, — со смущением сказал Сэм, — Дин сейчас в очень плохом состоянии, и меньше всего мы хотим делать ему хуже.

— Значит, нам нужно разыграть перед ним спектакль, а взамен вы спонсируете пьесу, которую мы хотим поставить в следующем месяце? — спросил Гейб, с аппетитом жуя шоколадную конфету. Он Сэму тоже не особо нравился, главным образом потому, что тот с начала знакомства разглядывал его с вполне прозрачным интересом.

— Все так, — ответил Бобби.

— Лично мне по душам эта сделка, — сказал Бальтазар, вольготно расставив ноги и откидываясь на спинку стула. — А вы что, думаете, ребята?

— Что? Нет. Нет! — воскликнул Кастиэль. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь Бальт! Этот человек потерял семью, и он болен, ему нужна квалифицированная помощь, а не наши глупые игры!

— Думаю, стоит попросить пятнадцать штук каждому, — полушепотом сказал Габриэль друзьям.

— Квалифицированная помощь Дину не помогла, — ответил Сэм Кастиэлю, — поэтому я и обратился к вам. В нашем списке кандидатов вы трое были лучшими.

— Этот балбес что-то вякнул про пятнадцать штук? — спросил Бобби, гневно указывая пальцам на Габриэля. — Мы так не договаривались!

— Я не хочу участвовать в этом, — с сомнением произнес Кастиэль.

— Ладно, мы все согласны. Двадцать штук каждому, и договор будет заключен, — сказал Бальтазар, не замечая возмущенного взгляда, которым одарил его Кас.

— Он только что говорил про пятнадцать! — не выдержав, рявкнул Бобби, злобно зыркая на довольного Габриэля.

— Двадцать мне нравится гораздо больше, — сказал тот.

— Боюсь, нам придется принять их условия, — сказала Чарли Сэму и Бобби.

— Гейб, это ужасно. На что мы идем, как ты думаешь? — спросил Кастиэль Габриэля, но тот лишь фыркнул:

— Брось, это и есть настоящая театральная работа, Кас! Это вызов нашему таланту! Дин Винчестер взывает к Космосу в поисках ответа? Значит, мы и будем этим Космосом!

— Он потерял семью!

— Да, это ужасно печально, Касси, и мы обязаны помочь этому бедняге справиться с горем, — со смешком сказал Бальтазар.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Хорошо, но зачем это вам? — он прямо взглянул на Сэма и тот поежился, настолько пронзительным был этот взгляд. — Вы хотите сорвать куш? Сыграть на его боли, чтобы обогатиться?

— Что ты несешь?! — воскликнул Бобби.

— Что? Нет! Конечно же, нет! — пискнула Чарли. — Мы бы никогда…

— Послушайте, Дин не просто наш босс, — сказал Сэм, обращаясь ко всем актерам, но при этом глядя только на Кастиэля. — Он мой брат, и он наша семья. Мы любим этого человека и готовы на все, чтобы помочь ему справиться с болью. Дин — очень умный, добрый, искренний и бесстрашный человек. Он любил жизнь, а теперь ненавидит ее…

Кастиэль сглотнул. Портрет, обрисованный Винчестером, казался ему слишком привлекательным и трагичным, чтобы продолжать оставаться бесстрастным. Если брат Сэма действительно такой, каким тот его описал, он заслуживает помощи и поддержки. Кастиэль не знал Дина, но хотел бы сотворить для этого человека настоящее чудо. Хоть где-то его актерское мастерство должно пригодиться, разве нет?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернули Дина к жизни, — сказал Сэм, словно озвучивая мысли самого Кастиэля. — Я думаю, что это стоит двадцати тысяч, и я готов их заплатить.

Повисла неловкая тишина. 

Бальтазар и Габриэль переглянулись, а Кастиэль со смущением уставился на собственные руки. Чарли ободряюще погладила Сэма по плечу. Бобби хмурился, буравя актеров тяжелым взглядом. Не нравились они ему, ой, как не нравились… ну, может быть, за исключением того паренька в синем свитере, слишком искренний у него взгляд для афериста. Но, как и Сэм, за Дина Бобби был готов идти до конца, поэтому свои комментарии насчет сделки благоразумно оставил при себе.

— Ладно, каковы правила? — спросил Бальтазар.

— Правила? — не понял Сэм.

— Сценический замысел, — уточнил Габриэль, улыбаясь Винчестеру, — каким он будет? Другие люди должны видеть нас или нет?

— Э-э-э… Наверное…- нерешительно протянул Сэм, почесывая в затылке. Об это стороне своего плана он даже не задумывался.

— Наверное? — Бальтазар хмыкнул. — Вы точно все продумали?

— Мы что, похожи на сценаристов? — огрызнулся Бобби.

— А мы что, похожи на клоунов? — передразнил его Габриэль.

— Прекратите, это несерьезно, — вовремя вмешался Кастиэль, и повернулся к Винчестеру. — Нам нужно продумать все в точности, до мелочей. Если, конечно, вы хотите, чтобы эта затея увенчалась успехом. В противном случае все может закончиться очень плохо, особенно для Дина.

— Он прав, — кивнула Чарли, — у нас же совершенно ничего нет.

— Давайте у нас будет способность быть видимыми кому угодно и когда угодно, — предложил Кастиэль.

— Мои дорогие тетушка и племянница смогут подыграть мне, — сказал Бальтазар.

— Или можно будет просто кого-нибудь подкупить, — задумчиво сказал Габриэль.

— Да, это хорошая идея, — согласился Сэм.

— Это сработает, — согласилась Чарли.

— Хорошо, что дальше? — с нетерпением спросил Габриэль.

— Дин написал три письма — Любви, Времени и Смерти, — сказал Бобби. — Надо бы разобраться, кто из вас, балбесов, кого играет.

— Да, это очень важно, — согласился Сэм, которому от обсуждения сценария стало не по себе. 

Впервые он задумался об абсурдности своей «гениальной» идеи. Возможно, еще не поздно было все отменить, и попробовать обратиться к нормальному психоаналитику. Но спустя пару секунд Сэм отбросил эту мысль. Он прекрасно понимал, что спасти его брата может только чудо, и сейчас возможность совершения этого чуда зависела от трех низкосортных актеров, которые готовы на все за деньги.

— Я сыграю Смерть, — решил Бальтазар. — У меня даже есть подходящий для этого образа костюм и, что гораздо важнее, нужный шарм.

— Я хотел бы сыграть Время, — задумчиво сказал Кастиэль.

— Нет, тебе больше идут драматичные роли, Касси, — сказал Бальтазар. — Ты способен расплакаться за несколько секунд, и, прости, но у Времени не может быть такой ангельской внешности. И ты довольно романтичен и обаятелен. Роль Любви подойдет тебе идеально.

— Если это важно, то Дину больше нравятся парни, чем девушки, — встряла Чарли. Сэм кашлянул, кидая на нее предосудительный взгляд, на что та лишь пожала плечами.

Кастиэль промолчал, слегка покраснев от смущения, Бальтазар хитро заулыбался, а Габриэль оглушительно хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— Значит, я играю Время! Здорово! И когда нам заплатят?

— Гейб, подожди, — с осуждением произнес Кастиэль и повернулся к Сэму. — Письма Дина у Вас? Нам нужно прочесть их, чтобы подготовить свои ответы.

— Эм, да. Конечно. Возьмите, — Винчестер достал три конверта и протянул их Кастиэлю, - хочу предупредить, что они немного странные, и в основном содержат много оскорблений.

— Это можно понять, — сказал Кастиэль, забирая письмо к Любви и отдавая остальные Бальту и Гейбу — Дин сейчас помимо боли чувствует и многое другое. Гнев, возмущение, непонимание, обида. Поэтому он написал эти письма. Если бы Дин был раздавлен болью, он не обратился бы к Космосу. Он не сломлен и не собирается сдаваться.

— Вы так думаете? — с надеждой спросил Сэм.

— Я знаю это. Когда-то мы с Габриэлем потеряли своих родителей, и тоже искали способ бороться с болью утраты, — Кастиэль серьезно взглянул на Винчестера. — И театр помог нам, позволил измениться, ведь пока мы забывали, кто мы и становились совершенно другими людьми, мы забывали и о собственной боли.

— Да, так и есть, — кивнул Габриэль, впервые за все время разговора становясь серьезным. — Так что, это ваша идея с ожившей абстракцией просто гениальна. Если Дин поверит, что к нему пришли Любовь, Время и Смерть, у него не останется шанса, как полюбить свою жизнь заново.

— Как мы его узнаем? И где нам с ним говорить? — спросил Бальтазар.

— Я пришлю вам всем фотографию Дина, — сказала Чарли.

— Я знаю расписание Дина, и помогу определиться с подходящим местом встречи, - сказал Бобби. 

— А мне вы сможете задать все интересующие вас вопросы, которые касаются писем и самого Дина, — сказал Сэм.

— Да начнется шоу! — радостно воскликнул Габриэль, поднимая свой бокал с вином.

Кастиэль мрачно уставился в окно, разглядывая улицу. Он чувствовал неуверенность, но эта новая работа на самом деле была вызовом для него. Раньше он никогда не думал, что сможет изменить чью-то жизнь с помощью своего таланта. Однако жизнь предоставила ему такой шанс, и теперь Кастиэль не собирался его упускать. 

Он хотел избавить Дина Винчестера от боли, которую когда-то с трудом смог пережить сам.


	3. Chapter 3

В парке было немноголюдно, как и всегда, когда Дин приходил в это время. Он сидел на лавке, разглядывая резвящихся в пруде уток, и не шевелился уже примерно час. С некоторых пор это вошло в его привычки — просто сидеть и ни о чем не думать. Раньше Дина одолевало множество мыслей, которые оставляли его только тогда, когда он начинал писать. Но в этом парке он мог позволить себе немного покоя.

Другое дело — воспоминания. О, им не было конца и одно хуже другого. А сколько сожалений испытывал Дин о том, что так и не успел сделать и сказать… Он так и не помирился с Джоном после их дурацкой ссоры накануне того ужасного банкета. Он так и не сказал Мэри, как сильно любит ее и как рад тому, что она выздоровела.

Он так много сделал ради своей семьи, но в то же время столь многого не успел. Дин стыдился смотреть в глаза Сэмми и Бобби с того дня, как не стало Джона и Мэри. Он обещал им всем, обещал себе самому, что изменит их жизнь к лучшему. Он старался быть хорошим сыном и братом.

Но не успел. Он не успел, а теперь все его старания обратились в пыль. Дин не справился и не спас. Если бы он не устроил этот дурацкий банкет, а остался с семьей, родители до сих пор были бы живы, он бы помирился с отцом, а Сэмми не смотрел бы на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Дин понимал, что винить себя за былые ошибки теперь глупо и бессмысленно. Какой от этого толк? Это ничего не изменит. Но винил. Себя, Смерть, Время и Любовь. То, что случилось с его семьей, было чудовищной несправедливостью, и Дин не собирался принять ее так просто. В его жизни никогда не было чудес, да и не верил он в них никогда, но неужели он заслужил подобное несчастие? Что такого он сделал, чтобы потерять семью, ради которой жил? В чем он ошибся, где виноват? Почему Джон и Мэри должны были умереть именно тогда, когда их жизнь переменилась и стала счастливой? Эти вопросы сводили Дина с ума.

Поэтому он начал писать письма в никуда, прекрасно зная, что никакого ответа не получит. От этого ему не стало легче, отнюдь, но Дин почувствовал некую злобную радость от того, что высказал все то, что так давно кипело в его душе.

Боль и возмущение не желали уходить. Дин был рад и этому. Именно они вкупе с его врожденным упрямством, давали силы жить, когда больше всего хотелось сесть за руль Импалы и броситься с ближайшего обрыва. Дин прекрасно осознавал, что он был не в порядке, но ему было плевать. Его жизнь треснула, словно скорлупа от грецкого успеха и Дин знал, что это навсегда.

У него не было сил бежать от собственных воспоминаний так же хорошо, как от мыслей, и Дин самозабвенно предавался им, глядя на беззаботных уток. Позже он вернется в свою пустую квартиру, перекусит остатками еды, что остались в холодильнике и провалится в пустой тяжелый сон. И следующий его день пройдет также бессмысленно и бесследно, как и предыдущий. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сорвется и прикончит себя, но не в этот раз.

— Они скорбят, — раздался рядом с ним незнакомый голос.

Дин моргнул, не сразу понимая, что голос обращается к нему. До этого дня никто ни разу не беспокоил его в парке, за что Дин и любил это место. Повернув голову, он увидел рядом с собой незнакомца, который стоял возле пруда и смотрел на уток.

— Они скорбят, потому что прекрасно понимают смерть, — сказал мужчина и взглянул на Дина. Тот несколько секунд растерянно его разглядывал. Затем поморщился, отворачиваясь и всем своим видом показывая, что не настроен на беседу.

Однако вид незнакомца его удивил. Невозможно было понять, сколько тому лет, и одет он был очень старомодно, словно вышел из какого-то фильма 80-х годов. Улыбчивое морщинистое лицо, усы и бородка, трость в правой руке. Взгляд у незнакомца был неожиданно молодой, ясный и казался всезнающим.

Холодная отстраненность Дина не помешала неожиданному гостю присесть на лавку и опереться обеими руками на трость. Несколько мгновений он молчал, разглядывая уток и улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

А потом задумчиво произнес:

— В своем письме ты назвал меня мерзким и вонючим воришкой…

Поначалу Дин подумал, что ослышался. Медленно он поднял глаза на незнакомца, и тот поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся.

— Написал, что я жалкий, уродливый монстр, который крадет то, что ему не принадлежит.

— Хмм…- глубокомысленно изрек Дин, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало, как смешок, но звук был больше похож на растерянное мычание.

— Ты что, не помнишь? О, это было не так уж и давно, Дин, –сказал незнакомец и прищурился.

Винчестер сглотнул. О, он помнил. Он прекрасно помнил каждую строчку из письма, которое составлял для Смерти. Но что этот старик или кто он там, может про него знать?

— В твоем письме очень много оскорблений в мою сторону, — продолжил говорить незнакомец и сунул руку в карман. Вытащив ее, он показал Дину конверт, который тот без труда смог узнать.

— Откуда это у Вас? — спросил Винчестер, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее, так, что в ушах начался гул. — Кто Вы?

— Ну, а кому ты написал письмо? — спокойно спросил незнакомец.

Дин покачал головой. Потом еще раз. До него только сейчас дошло, что этому старику известно его имя. Но главной проблемой сейчас было не это, а то, что Дин сходил с ума. Слетал с катушек, сидя на лавке посреди полупустого парка.

Он рассмеялся, неестественно громко, почти истерично, и с вызовом ответил незнакомцу:

— Я написал письмо Смерти. И что?

— Будем знакомы, Дин, — старик протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. — Уверен, ты сейчас очарован.

Ухмылка сошла с лица Винчестера.

Впервые за все время этой странной беседы он был готов поверить, что действительно сошел с ума. Долгие месяцы самобичевания и нежелания примириться с собственным горем довели-таки его до ручки. И вот наступили предсказуемые последствия.

— Нет, — ответил старику Дин, и резко поднялся с лавки, собираясь уйти.

— Я знаю, что люди постоянно обращаются ко мне с вопросами, — сказал старик, удивительно легко поднимаясь на ноги вслед за ним. — Но ты, Дин, тот самый счастливчик, которому я все-таки решил ответить. Я не люблю, когда меня несправедливо оскорбляют…

— Я не хочу это слушать! — крикнул Дин, резко поворачиваясь к незнакомцу. — Не хочу все это слушать, понял?!

— …и я хочу сказать тебе, как ты неправ, — спокойно продолжил Смерть, поднимая трость и с осуждением указывая ею на взбешенного Винчестера. — Я ведь не вмешиваюсь в твою работу, Дин? И ты, пожалуйста, не указывай мне, как мне делать мою…

— Заткнись, гад! Заткнись, я тебе сказал! — заорал Дин, но увы, в его голосе было гораздо больше паники, чем угрозы.

— Мама, а с кем этот дядя разговаривает? Там же никого нет! — услышал он удивленный детский голос.

Обернувшись, Винчестер увидел девочку лет тринадцати, которая указывала на него пальцем. Женщина, идущая рядом, быстро схватила ее за руку, спеша увести в другую часть парка.

— Не обращай внимания, милая, этот человек просто больной, — сказала она девочке, и убыстрила шаг в сторону детской площадки.

— Они не видят меня, пока не придет их час, — сказал старик, благодушно улыбаясь. — О, нет, не дергайся, Дин, — спокойно добавил он, заметив, как резко изменился в лице Винчестер. — Твой час еще не настал. Я лишь хотел вернуть тебе письмо и объяснить, почему оно несправедливо.

С этими словами Смерть вложил конверт в онемевшую руку Дина. Винчестер слегка покачал головой, словно не желая воспринимать происходящее. Смерть задумчиво посмотрел на людей, гуляющих неподалеку, продолжая улыбаться каким-то своим мыслям. 

Дин кашлянул, пытаясь перевести в порядок свои спутанные мысли. Что ж, раз он сходит с ума, и его жизнь окончательно разрушена, почему бы не поговорить со своей галлюцинацией, тем более, что он уже успел на нее наорать? Хуже, чем есть сейчас, вряд ли уже будет.

— Значит, ты и есть настоящая Смерть? — уточнил Дин, прочистив горло. — И что же, ты вот так просто решил прийти ко мне и объяснить, почему ты отнял у меня мою семью? Тебя, мудака, совесть что ли замучила?

Смерть перевел на него спокойный взгляд.

— У тебя раздутое самомнение, Дин, — сказал он в ответ. — Для меня ты словно бактерия, которая вдруг решила задираться, и не больше. Я стар, Дин, очень стар. Пожалуй, я старше самой Вселенной. Понимаешь ли ты, насколько незначительным я тебя нахожу? Осознаешь ли, насколько тебе повезло, что я решил ответить на твое нелепое послание?

Дин слегка приоткрыл рот, внезапно чувствуя нехватку воздуха. Теперь он почувствовал страх. Потому что невольно верил этому старику с молодыми глазами, с этой его нелепой тростью. Верил, что к нему пришла сама Смерть. Но так просто сдаваться он не собирался.

— Ну, раз уж ты пришел ко мне, то может объяснишь, наконец, почему забрал у меня семью? — сказал Дин, сжимая руку в кулак. — Впервые за долгое время мы были счастливы и такой конец? За что?

Смерть прекратил улыбаться. Долго он смотрел на Дина, а затем сказал, медленно, словно пытаясь подобрать слова:

— Ты задаешь мне неправильные вопросы, Дин. В моей работе нет «за что» и «почему». Я лишь забираю тех, чье время пришло. И я хочу сказать, что твоя семья счастлива…

— Чушь собачья! — не выдержав, сорвался Винчестер. — Знаю я все эти сказки! Им там лучше! Они теперь в лучшем мире, потому что это часть общего замысла! Или вот наука — мы все живем и умираем в бесконечных Вселенных в одно и то же время! Или религия — христиане со своим спасением, буддисты со своей сансарой! А вот еще песня — «Ничего вокруг — лишь темнота, похоже, я стучусь в небесные врата»*, — дрожащим голосом пропел Дин, но тут же оборвал сам себя. — Я знаю. Знаю, что ты часть жизни, и мы не должны тебя бояться или ненавидеть. Наверное, тебя просто надо принять, да? Я прав?

Смерть молча кивнул, внимательно продолжая слушать.

— А вот я не могу, — сказал Дин, выставив вперед указательный палец. — Потому что моих родителей здесь нет. Я не могу обнять их. Не могу сказать, как сожалею о том, что подвел их, что любил их, и на все был готов ради них. Не могу сказать, как я злюсь на них сейчас, и скучаю по ним.

Смерть отвел взгляд, переведя его на небо. Дин не стал ждать от него ответа или утешения. Хватит с него на сегодня галлюцинаций. 

Развернувшись, он почти бегом бросился бежать из парка, искренне надеясь, что Смерть не будет преследовать его. В голове пульсировала боль, глаза застилали непрошенные слезы, но где-то внутри Дин с удивлением чувствовал ни с чем несравнимое облегчение. Словно кто-то снял с его плеч тяжелый груз, который он, казалось, нес на себе долгие годы.

На выходе из парка Дин не удержался и обернулся. Но возле пруда возле пруда с утками уже никого не увидел. Смерть исчез так же внезапно, как и появился.

— Он поверил мне, — уверенно сказал Бальтазар, и с удовлетворением отпил вина из своего бокала.

Сэм и Бобби переглянулись с сомнением. Чарли восторженно заулыбалась.

— Почему ты так уверен? — спросил Кастиэль, вертя в руках свой бокал.

— Как ты мог быть убедительным с этой отвратной козлиной бородкой, которую нацепил? — с сарказмом спросил Гейб.

— О, я появился так эффектно, — сказал Бальтазар, пропустив мимо ушей издевку коллеги. — И что самое интересное — я действовал без какой-либо подготовки. Это была чистейшая импровизация, и она сработала на «ура». В актерской игре нет ничего лучше импровизации, друзья мои. Но такие невежды, как вы, никогда не поймут всей ее прелести.

Кастиэль и Габриэль в ответ на это синхронно закатили глаза.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе за пять минут удалось убедить Дина, что он встретил настоящую Смерть? — недоверчиво спросил Бобби.

Бальтазар усмехнулся, переводя на него взгляд.

— Дин сейчас живет в своей реальности, отличной от нашей. Мне не стоило особого труда в нее влиться, пришлось всего лишь подыграть.

— Стать новым персонажем в его сюжете, — подсказала Чарли.

— Абсолютно верно, дорогуша, — улыбнулся Бальтазар.

— Значит, сработало. Действительно сработало, — с воодушевлением сказал Сэм. — И мы можем продолжить дальше?

— Если ты хочешь, — сказал ему Кастиэль. — И по-прежнему уверен, что это может помочь твоему брату.

Сэм вздохнул, обреченно кивая головой.

— Если это не поможет, то уже ничто больше не поможет, — сказал он, взглянув на серьезного Кастиэля. — К тому же, отступать уже поздно.

— Да, ты прав, — помедлив, сказал тот, привычным жестом теребя ворот свитера.

— По законам жанра следующим гостем Дина должно быть Время. Я готов его навестить, — довольно сказал Габриэль и закинул в рот мармеладку. Винчестер мысленно задался вопросом — сколько сладостей таскает в своих карманах этот тип? — Но хочу предупредить, что мне понадобится твоя помощь, Сэм.

— Что? В чем? — от неожиданности растерялся тот.

— Подробности я объясню по телефону после того, как ты дашь мне свой номер, разумеется, — сказал Габриэль, картинно поигрывая бровями. Сэм кашлянул, пытаясь делать вид, что не замечает его заигрываний. Получалось с трудом, точнее совсем не получалось.

Бобби проворчал что-то нелестное в адрес Габриэля, а Чарли беззвучно захихикала, взглянув на лицо Сэма. Бальтазар смаковал вино, мысленно восхваляя свой актерский талант, а сам Винчестер пытался придумать причины не флиртовать с Габриэлем, если тому вдруг приспичит. Из всей компании лишь Кастиэль оставался угрюмым и задумчивым. 

Он молча смотрел в окно, вспоминая фотографию, которую недавно отправила ему Чарли. На ней Дин — высокий русоволосый парень лет двадцати четырех — обнимал в охапку лохматого и раздраженного Сэма, улыбаясь в камеру. Энергия и жизнерадостность ясно читались на его загорелом лице, в зеленых глазах прыгали бесенята, и сам Дин словно излучал собой солнечный свет. 

Кастиэлю внезапно подумалось, что все, кто был знаком с Дином, наверняка чувствовали исходящие от него тепло и внутреннюю силу. Когда Сэм впервые рассказывал про своего брата, Кастиэлю представился не человек, а всего лишь оболочка, выжженная изнутри. Но глядя на фотографию, он не мог поверить, что этот улыбающийся красивый человек — тот самый сломленный Дин Винчестер. 

Дин не может и не должен быть таким. Дин должен быть теплым, сильным и любящим жизнь. Именно в такого Дина Кастиэль влюбился бы в первого взгляда, встреться они в другое время и при других обстоятельствах.

— Касси, хватит витать в облаках, — раздался голос Габриэля, вырывая Новака из раздумий. — Тебе, между прочим, тоже придется импровизировать.

— Почему? — с удивлением спросил тот, усилием воли отгоняя прочь мысли о Дине.

— Письмо, адресованное Любви, состоит только из одного слова. «Прощай», — сказала Чарли, постукивая ногтем по вазочке с мороженым. — Если честно, я не представляю, что можно на это ответить.

— У меня еще есть время подумать, — сказал Кастиэль. — Все зависит от того, когда Габриэль придет к Дину.

— Через пару дней. Жду не дождусь — радостно сказал Гейб, допивая вино.

Примечания:

 _«Ничего вокруг — лишь темнота, похоже, я стучусь в небесные врата»*_ — строчка из песни Боба Дилана «Стучась в ворота Рая».


	4. Chapter 4

Впервые за полгода Дин изменил себе и после рабочего дня направился не домой, а в первый попавшийся ему на пути бар. Там он долго сидел за стойкой, мрачно буравя свой стакан виски, и впервые мысли его были наполнены не воспоминаниями о семейной трагедии, а о странной встрече, случившейся прошлым вечером.

Галлюцинация. Дин был почти уверен, что подвергся галлюцинации на почве нервного расстройства. Мысленно он долго пытался убедить себя в этом, и спустя три стакана виски ему почти удалось. Но письмо, лежавшее в кармане его пальто, напрочь убивало все убеждения. Письмо было реально. Старик, который дал его Дину, был реален. 

Это сводило с ума, но в то же время приводило в странный восторг, а внутренний голос, чем-то похожий на голос раздраженного Сэма, без конца повторял _«Вот видишь, наконец-то!»_. Словно Дин ждал чего-то подобного, словно верил во что-то такое… Он достучался до небес, совсем как пелось в песне старины Боба, черт возьми.

Черт возьми, черт возьми, думает Дин, я послал нахрен настоящую Смерть.

Не каждому человеку выпадает такое везение, что уж говорить. Что же такого сделал Дин, что умудрился заслужить свидание с самим «четвертым всадником»? Неужели одного оскорбительного письма оказалось достаточно, чтобы возмутить всю Вселенную?

Не одно. Три. Господи, Дин уже и думать об этом забыл. Гребаный Христос, неужели остальные тоже придут к нему, чтобы сказать, как он был неправ? У Дина было достаточно дерьма в жизни, чтобы не верить в такие вещи, как Санта Клаус или Бог, но он всегда верил в Смерть, Время и Любовь. Эти абстракции вдохновляли его, давали силы, чтобы работать над новыми идеями, на них строилась вся его жизнь с самого детства. 

А теперь внезапно выяснилось, что они реальны, и похоже, разозлены. И что делать со всем этим, Дин представления не имел.

Поэтому он сидел в баре и напивался до чертиков, с изумлением понимая, что боль и гнев, такие сильные в прошлом, теперь оставляют его все стремительнее с каждым часом. Дин сделал еще один глоток виски и взглянул на часы. Сэмми, должно быть, уже спит. Все прошлые полгода он пытался поговорить с ним, помочь, поддержать, но Дин не хотел слышать и понимать, и стыдился того, что младшему брату опять приходится беспокоиться о нем. А теперь весь этот вечер Дин боролся с порывом позвонить брату и рассказать, как встретил в парке Смерть. Конечно, Сэмми ему не поверит, никто бы не поверил. И несмотря на любовь к брату, а точнее, из-за нее же, он упек бы Дина на принудительное психиатрическое лечение. 

Дин решил отложить разговор с Сэмом на неопределенный срок. Он сейчас не в порядке, но впервые почувствовал непонятную надежду. Если кто-то там наверху услышал такого неудачника, как Дин Винчестер и снизошел до ответа, значит жизнь не так уж и плоха, верно?

— Явился Бог — мой второй пилот, — прошептал Дин, глядя куда-то в пустоту собственного стакана. В голове его шумело все сильнее, но на душе впервые за многие, многие месяцы было спокойно.

На работу следующим утром Дин шел не в духе, что было вполне объяснимо. Снимая на ходу пальто и кивая коллегам в знак приветствия, он прошел через ненавистный холл. Подошел к лифту, где уже стоял Сэм и жал на кнопку. Уже стоя с ним в кабине, брат предсказуемо начал говорить привычные банальные фразы, рассказывал что-то о предстоящей встрече с представителями какой-то бла-бла-бла фирмой, которые хотят подписать бла-бла-бла и ждут его в одиннадцать, чтобы обсудить бла-а-а-а…

Дин упрямо проигнорировал занудную тираду брата, но за всю поездку в лифте его так и подмывало внезапно ляпнуть фразу «Я познакомился со Смертью», чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Сэма. Желание сделать это было таким сильным, что Дину пришлось буквально отвернуться от праздно болтающего брата. Не в первый раз он делал так, и скорее всего, не в последний. И радовался, что не стал звонить Сэму вчера вечером. Он уже не тот Дин Винчестер, задира, смельчак и гроза для всех, кто посмеет обидеть его младшего брата. Он преуспевающий лох, блеклый унылый неудачник, который потерял семью, и скорее всего, скоро потеряет компанию. Но Дину плевать было на «Семейный бизнес». Зачем он, если нет больше семьи, ради которой все создавалось с таким трудом?

По-прежнему игнорируя Сэма, Дин вышел из лифта и направился в свой кабинет. Вслед он услышал обиженное сопение брата, но сделал вид, что не заметил. Пока он в таком состоянии, ему нельзя говорить с Сэмом. И тем более позволять ему оказывать помощь, потому что Дин и так уже славно напортачил в их непростых отношениях. Он, черт возьми, не имеет права перекладывать свою душевную боль на брата.

Сердито взмахнув головой, чтобы отвлечься от всех этих мыслей, Дин распахнул двери в кабинет, уверенно проходя вперед. Но в следующую секунду остановился, совершенно не готовый к тому, что окажется здесь не один.

В кабинете находился незнакомец. Каким образом он тут оказался, оставалось только гадать — дверь Винчестер только что отомкнул своим личным ключом. Мужчина стоял к Дину спиной, засунув руки в карманы, возле кипы бумаг, валяющихся на рабочем столе и перелистывая некоторые из них. Одет он был чересчур просто для работника компании — куртка, рубашка, джинсы, ботинки, все явно среднего качества, возможно, даже с чужого плеча. Когда-то Дин сам носил подобное тряпье.

Наверное, целую вечность назад.

Дин нарочито громко хлопнул дверью, мужчина обернулся, позволяя рассмотреть себя целиком. Лет ему было примерно тридцать-тридцать пять, тонкие губы, крючковатый нос, глаза почти золотистые, и того же цвета волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад.   
Незнакомец нагло улыбнулся, а в выражении его лица блеснул вызов.

— Эй, кретин, не трогай это! — сразу напустился на него Винчестер, всерьез задумываясь над тем, чтобы вышвырнуть неожиданного визитера вон.

— Что не трогать? Этот хлам? — уточнил мужчина и легко взмахнул рукой. Листы из какого-то там отчета, который Дин должен был подписать еще пару дней назад, разлетелись по всему кабинету.

— Ты что творишь? — только и спросил Дин, пораженный этой выходкой. Незнакомец брезгливо фыркнул.

— Что интересного в этом дерьме? Чем оно может сравниться с дружеской партией в бильярд или пьяной вечеринкой в рок-клубе? — тоном, полным возмущения, спросил он.

— Чувак, не знаю, кто ты, и, если честно, мне плевать. Думаю, что ты ошибся дверью, и тебе уже давно пора свалить отсюда, — сказал Винчестер и прямо указал пальцем на дверь, с досадой понимая, что жест выглядит донельзя нелепым.

— Нет, я не ошибся, Дин! — резко сказал незнакомец.

От неожиданности Винчестер заткнулся, почувствовав, как злость быстро уступает место тревоге.

Вытащив одну руку из кармана куртки, мужчина с усмешкой продемонстрировал Дину белый конверт. Тот остолбенел, молча наблюдая, как незнакомец достает из конверта письмо, разворачивает его и начинает громко зачитывать вслух:

— Время! Говорят, что ты излечиваешь все раны. Но я никогда в это не верил! Я знаю, что на самом деле ты калечишь всех нас! Ты — наглый выскочка, моральный урод, который отбирает все ценное у людей. Ты разрушаешь все хорошее!

— О, черт, — вырвалось у Винчестера, и он невольно сделал шаг назад. 

Время прервал чтение и взглянул на Дина с прежним возмущением.

— Знаешь, что я скажу? Все это полнейшая чушь, Дин. Если Любовь созидатель, а Смерть разрушитель, то я всего лишь дорога или некий остров между ними.

Время коротко хохотнул, складывая письмо обратно в конверт и почти швырнул в руки Дина. Тот едва поймал его, продолжая во все глаза смотреть на своего гостя.

— Все вы люди только жалуетесь, но самом деле никто из вас не понимает меня! И вот какой-то недалекий олух решил написать мне, как сильно он меня ненавидит за то, что я отбираю все ценное! — со странным весельем сказал Время, усаживаясь прямо на деловой стол Винчестера. — Но я ничего не отбираю, мне ничего не нужно, Дин! Из всех вас только Эйнштейн был близок к истине, назвав меня иллюзией.

Время смерил высокомерным взглядом растерянного Дина. Тот не шевелился, и казалось, даже не дышал. Он испытывал страх, но на этот раз не потому что думал, будто окончательно сошел с ума, а потому что окончательно поверил в то, что происходит. 

Вчера к нему пришла Смерть. Сегодня пришло Время и читает ему раздражающие нотации, и вообще ведет себя с ним так, будто они сто лет знакомы.

— Дин! — раздался позади голос Сэма и Винчестер едва не подпрыгнул, в панике оборачиваясь и глядя, как брат заходит в кабинет, поправляя свои очки. — Дин, тебя ждут, чтобы обсудить стоимость! Я конечно, все понимаю, но если ты не придешь, нам придется распустить собрание!

— Сэмми? — произнес Дин, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Младший Винчестер встал перед ним, знакомым раздраженным жестом скрестив на груди руки. Смотрел он только на Дина, словно тот находился у себя в кабинете один.

А может быть, он и был один?

Время продолжал сидеть на столе. Весело улыбаясь, он достал из кармана пачку M&M, и развернув ее, отправил в рот горсть шоколадных драже. Затем подмигнул Дину и с интересом взглянул на Сэма, который терпеливо ждал ответа по поводу собрания.  
Дин боялся смотреть в его сторону, и поэтому не отводил взгляда от Сэма. Тот слегка нахмурился.

— Что мне сказать им, Дин? — спросил он, снова слегка нервным жестом подправляя очки.

Сэм не видел Время. Либо Дин окончательно свихнулся, либо только ему выпала честь беседовать с ожившей абстракцией, которая в этот момент с аппетитом поедала конфеты и продолжала наблюдать за происходящим.

— Я…Я не пойду, — сказал, наконец, Дин, сделав короткий выдох.

Сэм кивнул с таким видом, будто ждал подобного ответа. Молча он вышел из кабинета, как делал в последнее время. Пару месяцев назад Сэм пытался бы вразумить Дина и уговаривал бы его поддерживать деятельность компании. Но даже он с некоторых пор сдался, как сдались все остальные.

Когда дверь за братом захлопнулась, Дин повернулся к столу. Время картинно поиграл бровями, и спрыгнув со стола, подошел к Винчестеру, уперев руки в боки.

— Ты несправедлив ко мне, Дин! — заявил он. — Знаешь, почему ты мне написал? Потому что я нужен тебе!

— Нет, нет, мне от тебя ничего не нужно, шут гороховый…- начал было говорить Дин, снова отступая, но был нагло перебит.

— Все вы только ноете и жалуетесь! «У меня мало времени», «Ах, жизнь так коротка», «Ой, седина пробивается!» — передразнивая и кривляясь, сказал Время. — На самом деле меня в избытке, Дин! Я — дар тебе! Можешь стоять здесь и презирать меня, но я сейчас одариваю тебя, а ты — тратишь меня! И на что?! На все это дерьмо?! И ты еще что-то хочешь мне сказать?! — Время гневным жестом указал на стол, заваленный бумагами.

— О, я много чего хочу тебе сказать! Прежде всего то, что ты, урод, забрал у меня родителей! И поэтому мне больше не нужно твое время! Не нужен твой гребаный дар! Ведь ты забрал их у меня! — в ярости заорал Дин.

— Я никого у тебя не забирал, Дин. По сути, я даже не существую, неужели ты думаешь, что мне что-то нужно? Ты сам виноват, что упустил дорогих тебе людей. Разве ценил ты время, которое проводил с ними? Мы ведь оба знаем правильный ответ, — сказал Время, картинно взмахнув руками. — Признаться честно, я тебя не понимаю. Ты молод, уверен в себе, у тебя есть право выбора, и ты свободен! Ты должен прожигать жизнь, веселиться вместе с братом, обольщать красавчиков, ездить на рок-концерты на своей шикарной Импале, пить, гулять и не думать о завтрашнем дне. А что ты делаешь, Дин? Сидишь целыми сутками в этой клетке и пялишься в пустоту, ненавидя все вокруг? И в этом я виноват? Я? Знаешь, что? Это я должен слать тебе гневные письма, олух несчастный!

Резко взмахнув рукой, Время смел остатки бумаг со стола, и они разлетелись у ног Винчестера. Но тот никак не отреагировал, глядя, как Время развернулся и быстро покинул его кабинет, напоследок хлопнув дверью. 

Дин продолжал стоять на месте, пораженный и растерянный, и выглядел он так, будто только что очнулся от долгого сна.

— Это было самое худшее из того, что я делал, — виновато сказал Сэм, сидя за столиком в ресторане, и пялясь на свои руки.

— Это было лучшее из того, что делал я! — с гордостью сказал Габриэль, хлопая Винчестера по плечу.

— Значит, Дин снова поверил? — спросил Бобби. — И не вышвырнул тебя, как щенка за порог кабинета?

Габриэль кивнул.

— А что ты там, про Эйнштейна ему ввернул? — спросил Сэм, пытаясь отвлечься от навязчивого чувства вины.

— А! Эйнштейн называл время навязчивой иллюзией, — сказал Габриэль. — Спасибо Касси, что рассказал. Я бы не додумался добавить это в монолог.

— Не за что, Гейб, — сказал Новак, сидя напротив и с неохотой ковыряя вилкой свой лэнч.

— Должен признать, если бы не хитрость, которую я придумал, и не Сэм, который подыграл мне, неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, — сказал Габриэль.

— Полагаю, мы блистательно сделали свою работу, — сказал Бальтазар, расположившись на своем стуле в привычной вольготной позе, — теперь очередь за Кастиэлем.

Кастиэль вздрогнул, старательно пряча свое смущение от остальных.

— Я думаю, что справлюсь, — сказал он, увы, не ощущая той уверенности, которая прозвучала в его голосе. — Я примерно знаю, что нужно услышать Дину от Любви.

— И что же это? — с любопытством спросила Чарли.

— Оправдания, может быть, — медленно сказал Кастиэль. — Думаю, Любовь может оправдывать себя. Многим людям она приносит не только радость, но и боль.

— Неплохая идея, Касси, — похвалил Бальтазар, — но тебе нужен подходящий образ. Ты не можешь появиться перед Дином Винчестером в этом затасканном свитере.

Кастиэль слегка покраснел, потому что думал об этом только недавно. Разумеется, он хотел произвести впечатление на Дина, но не то, которое должен был. Если бы мог, он надел бы свою лучшую рубашку и джинсы, и пригласил бы Дина на настоящее свидание. Но сейчас от него требовалось не это. Он должен был сотворить чудо для этого человека, и Кастиэль пообещал себе, что не позволит несвоевременным чувствам вмешаться в работу над этим. 

Он — Любовь, которая идет к Дину, чтобы поговорить с ним и утешить. И он справится. 

Однако волнение от предстоящей встречи с Дином никуда не делось, наоборот, с каждым часом нарастало все больше, и Кастиэль тщетно ругал себя за это.

— Я уже придумал образ, в котором появлюсь, — с напускным спокойствием сообщил он Бальтазару и остальным. — Не знаю, насколько он удачный, но ведь абстракция может принять любой облик, верно?

— Наверное, да, — сказал Бобби Сингер, благосклонно оглядывая актеров.

За эти несколько встреч он уже успел привыкнуть ко всем троим и их манере общения. Бальтазар знал толк в алкогольных напитках. Габриэль обожал азартные игры, и кажется, всерьез запал на Сэма, и так его достал, что тот согласился пойти с ним на свидание, а Сэм Винчестер далеко не из тех людей, которые легко соглашаются на свидания. Кастиэль хоть и казался Сингеру немного не от мира сего, но было в нем что-то светлое и несущее надежду, и Бобби искренне верил, что этот паренек способен окончательно излечить Дина.

Прогресс был налицо. Вчера Дин позвонил Бобби. Сам. Позвонил. Бобби. Позвонил, чтобы пригласить выпить с ним холодного пива и поболтать. Они просидели в «Доме у дороги» весь вечер. Разговор по душам вышел так себе, потому что Дин, в основном, молчал, а Бобби слишком отвык с ним общаться и вообще был порядком растерян. Но учитывая, каким замкнутым и угрюмым был старший Винчестер последние месяцы, то, что произошло вчера, казалось Бобби настоящим чудом.

Чарли же была в восторге, и тому было множество причин. Первая — их команда спасала Дина от тяжелейшей депрессии. Вторая — Сэм начал встречаться с Габриэлем, а более подходящей пары для этого занудного лося Чарли еще не видела. И третья — когда-то давно, Дин по пьяни признался ей, что у него есть образ идеального парня — умный, скромный, невысокого роста, брюнет с голубыми глазами. И Кастиэль Новак подходил под каждое из этих определений. Поэтому Чарли не сомневалась, что последняя встреча Дина с «абстракцией» пройдет идеально.

Кастиэль Новак, не подозревавший о своей удаче, тем временем смотрел в окно и старался подавить панику перед предстоящей встречей с Дином. У него не хватило смелости признаться друзьям, что он не подготовил свой монолог. Кастиэль впервые хотел импровизировать, пусть и знал, что у него мало опыта в подобном. Но также он знал, что ему нравится Дин, что он хочет помочь ему, и что сделает для этого все, что угодно. И ему помогут не специально заготовленные реплики, а собственные эмоции, которые все это время Новак пытался подавить. Он почти влюблен, и играет саму Любовь, и грош Кастиэлю цена, как актеру, если он провалится и все испортит.


	5. Chapter 5

Дин не заглядывал в этот ресторан почти год.

Когда он был здесь в последний раз, происходящее напоминало красивый мыльнооперный сериал. Вся семья Винчестеров праздновала юбилей Мэри. Отец совсем не пил, потому что дал обещание бросить раз и навсегда и начать работу в компании. Сэм простил прошлые грехи брата (даже то, что когда-то тот увел его девушку на выпускном), и наконец-то принял предложение Дина стать арт-директором «Семейного бизнеса». А сам Дин был до неприличия счастлив, богат, успешен и понятия не имел, что буквально через две недели все будет разрушено. Его семья, его дело, его жизнь. Всего этого больше не станет.

Теперь Дин сидел в том же ресторане, за тем же столиком, и мучительно предавался воспоминаниям, наверное, самым худшим из всех воспоминаний, что одолевали его все последние полгода. Обычно подобное сильнее разжигало в нем боль, гнев и нежелание мириться с произошедшим. Заставляло ненавидеть жизнь назло кому-то. Или чему-то. Возможно, что всей Вселенной.

Но к досаде Дина, теперь он не чувствовал боли, равно как и гнева. Одно странное опустошение, которое пугало его сильнее, чем недавние мысли о самоубийстве. Постепенно Дин менялся, сам того не замечая. Недавно он зачем-то вызвонил Бобби, и разговор его напоминал неловкую попытку попросить прощения. Потом они напивались весь вечер, совсем как в старые добрые времена, пусть Дин так и не смог заставить себя разоткровенничаться перед другом. Он боялся, что не удержится и расскажет Бобби о Времени и Смерти, о том, как это просто — общаться с настоящими посланниками небес или чего там еще…

Дин зачем-то пришел в этот ресторан, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой и просидеть там остаток дня, как делал обычно. Зачем-то он сидит и пьет свой кофе почти тридцать минут, словно ждет кого-то, при этом прекрасно зная, что никто к нему не придет.

Смерть. Время. Дин упрямо не хотел признавать, что они существовали на самом деле… Но в его жизни произошло два необъяснимых чуда, и Дин с одной стороны радовался им, как ребенок, а с другой, все еще пребывал в растерянности. Почему Время и Смерть пришли именно к нему? Чего они хотели? Дин сказал им обоим все, что кипело в его душе много месяцев, но Время и Смерть не сделали ничего, чтобы облегчить его страдания. Во всем этом не было никакого смысла и Дин не понимал. Рациональная его часть нашептывала, что здесь явно что-то не так, но Винчестер не мог увидеть картину в целом. Ему лишь оставалось принять на веру тех, с кем он столкнулся за последнюю неделю.

Впервые одиночество было ему в тягость. Хотелось снова позвонить Бобби или Сэму, кому угодно, лишь бы не сидеть за этим столиком и не видеть призраки прошлого. Он думал, что готов ко всему этому, но ошибся. Дин спрятал лицо в ладонях, мысленно приказывая себе собраться, расплатиться, встать и выйти и вон. Его нервы и сознание и без того не слабо пошатнулись. Незачем добивать себя тяжелыми воспоминаниями и попытками понять то, что понять невозможно.

Но Дин отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы не быть сейчас одному, пока сомнения и память терзают его изнутри. Хотелось видеть Сэмми и слушать его занудное психологическое нытье, успокаиваться при взгляде на его привычные мимику и жесты. Но Дин хорошо понимал, что Сэмми к нему не придет. Когда-то он прогнал его, и теперь тот отдалился настолько, что почти перестал быть ему семьей. Дин подозревал, что еще никогда не был таким хреновым старшим братом. Он всегда был примером для Сэмми в детстве. Когда же все пошло наперекосяк, и кто именно был в этом виноват?

Дин знал ответ.

Он почти собрался уходить, уже не пытаясь перебороть чувство одиночества, когда над его головой раздался незнакомый хрипловатый голос:

— Мне жаль, Дин.

Отняв руки от лица, Винчестер с удивлением поднял взгляд.

Возле его столика стоял незнакомый парень лет двадцати пяти. Всем своим видом он напоминал бухгалтера или налогового инспектора — черный костюм, синий галстук, тренчкот бежевого цвета. Но при этом на лице незнакомца было самое скорбное выражение из всех, что когда-либо видел Винчестер, черные волосы его выглядели так, будто он прокатился с ветерком (или пролетел, внезапно подумалось Дину, черт, да этого чувака как будто по всему свету помотало), и в больших голубых глазах незнакомца стояли слезы.

— Что? — обескураженно произнес Дин, донельзя растерянный.

Неожиданный визитер был молод, печален, симпатичен и горяч, и все вместе это основательно сбивало с толку. Не сразу Винчестер понял, что парень в тренчкоте назвал его по имени. Еще больше он растерялся, когда тот сел за столик напротив и вытащил белый конверт из кармана. Положив его напротив Дина, незнакомец снова поднял взгляд, и снова заговорил с той же горькой нотой в голосе:

— Ты написал «Прощай», и я сожалею. Это так больно.

— Дай угадаю… Ты — Любовь? — медленно спросил Винчестер, стараясь не слишком пялиться на парня и распутать собственные мысли. Получалось с трудом.

Незнакомец кивнул и Дин вздрогнул, совершенно не готовый к этой встрече. Настолько не готов, что он почти собрался трусливо выбежать из ресторана. Но что-то в облике визитера задержало Дина. О том, что именно это могло быть, он пообещал себе разобраться потом.

— Мы не выбираем, кого нам любить, и кому любить нас, Дин, — произнес Любовь, продолжая смотреть в глаза Винчестеру.

— Слушай, ты не вовремя пришел. Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. Я вообще не хочу с тобой говорить, — резко сказал Дин, опасно сузив глаза.

— Я знаю. Но, пожалуйста, постарайся поверить, раз тебе не дано понять, — сказал Любовь, подняв на него тяжелый грустный взгляд. — Пока ты жив, ты бессилен передо мной, Дин. Я — материя жизни. Я — причина всего на свете. Я живу в тебе до тех пор, пока живешь ты сам.

Дин сглотнул, и не выдержав, отвел взгляд. Любовь смотрел на него так странно. Раньше на него никто не смотрел с таким выражением заботы, может быть, только мать, когда он был еще маленьким. От этого Дину стало не по себе. Казалось, будто он для этого парня — сокровище, которое нужно хранить и беречь, а не какой-то нелепый и не самый хороший человек. Как будто он для него — все на свете. Взгляд Любви приятно грел душу и в то же время заставлял Дина чувствовать себя неловко. Будь этот парень обычным человеком, Винчестер бы любым способом попытался узнать его номер, чтобы назначить свидание. Но перед Дином сидела весьма симпатичная ожившая абстракция, и вряд ли она носит при себе мобильник.

Дин слегка заулыбался от этой мысли, и Любовь улыбнулся ему в ответ. Улыбка его была светлая и искренняя. Вызывающая желание довериться ее обладателю.

— Зачем ты пришел ко мне? — спросил Дин, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. — Что тебе нужно?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снова полюбил жизнь, — сказал парень, чуть оттянув свой галстук, и Дин, не сдержавшись, проследил за этим движением. — Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал отрицать меня. Я хочу забрать боль, которую ты испытываешь.

Его искренний тон и теплый взгляд немного смягчили Винчестера. Этот визитер не был похож на Время и Смерть. Те вели себя нагло, самоуверенно и им было наплевать на чувства человека, на чьи письма они вдруг решили ответить. Им было наплевать на Дина с самого начала. Но этот парень, Любовь, казался другим. Дин был уверен, что, если он наорет на него, как наорал на Время и Смерть, тот расплачется, как ребенок и начнет вымаливать прощение. Но Дину было нужно совсем не это.

— Ладно, я тебя выслушаю. Но всю эту чепуху про материю жизни оставь кому-нибудь другому, — жестко сказал Винчестер, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. — Только кончай уже реветь, на нас уже люди начинают поглядывать.

— Прости, — сказал Любовь, вытирая рукой свои глаза. Жест вышел неловким и немного детским, и нет, Дину это вовсе не показалось милым. Совершенно нет.

— Ну, и о чем же ты хотел мне сказать? — спросил Винчестер, глядя на парня со скептическим выражением лица.

Любовь нахмурился, чуть склонив голову влево. Дину внезапно почудилось, будто прямо сейчас тот видит все его мысли и чувства, видит его душу, видит, кто есть настоящий Дин Винчестер, а не та унылая личность, которой он был адские полгода.

Не удержавшись, Винчестер отвел взгляд и облизнул пересохшие губы. Присутствие этой ожившей абстракции не давило на него, как прочие. Наоборот, ему впервые было так спокойно, уютно и хорошо. Это пугало не на шутку. Словно Дин наконец-то нашел то, что так долго искал, и оно вот-вот исчезнет навсегда. Снова.

— Не думал, что ты будешь плакать, — сказал Дин, стараясь отвлечься от нахлынувших чувств. — Разве абстракции плачут? Ты же…как ожившая картинка, да?

Любовь взглянул на него с удивлением.

— Ты не человек, но похож на заурядного налогового инспектора, — пояснил Винчестер, указывая пальцем на тренчкот.

— Ах, это. Это всего лишь образ, Дин, — сказал Любовь, слегка улыбнувшись, и Винчестер невольно задержал взгляд на его губах. Они были красивы, и он без труда мог представить, как… но нет, Дин не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы сейчас это представлять.

— И ты мог бы выбрать любой другой образ? Скажем. Какой-нибудь горячей красотки или дряхлого старика? — спросил Дин парня.

— Зачем? — моргнув, спросил Любовь. — Таким я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, — ответил Дин, прежде чем подумать хоть секунду, и Любовь улыбнулся так счастливо, что он снова растерялся.

— Я хочу сказать, Дин, что любовь может быть разной, — сказал парень, прожигая Винчестера взглядом, открытым и чистым. — Любовь может быть грустной, радостной, глубокой, страстной. И родной, Дин. Любовь может быть родной. Ты помнишь?

Протянув руку, он легко коснулся плеча Дина. И он сделал это так, будто делал подобное всегда, целый десяток лет. Дин чувствовал тепло его ладони даже сквозь рубашку, и оно несло успокоение и что-то еще, не поддающееся объяснению.

— Скажи, ты помнишь меня? — с отчаянием спросил Любовь.

Винчестер хотел бы злиться, как и планировал, но не мог. Его защитные барьеры рушились, стена, которой он огораживался от мира, от Сэма, от собственной жизни, падала с грохотом, превращаясь в обломки.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он резко, все еще пытаясь защищаться.

— Чтобы ты принял меня. Доверился мне, — сказал Любовь, и взгляд у него стал едва ли не молящий. — Доверься мне, Дин, прошу.

— Довериться? Я доверял тебе, — сказал Винчестер, и прозвучало это так горько, что он сам себе удивился. Его барьеры падали, и никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Для всей своей семьи он всегда был сильным, смелым, солдатом, героем, кем угодно, только не испуганным, одиноким ребенком. Слабость в семье Винчестеров не поощрялась. — Я доверял тебе. А ты предал меня.

Дин указал на Любовь обвинительным жестом.

— Я видел тебя в глазах своей матери. Видел в глазах Сэмми, когда он был маленьким. И никогда не видел любовь в глазах отца. Я столько лет пытался стать гордостью семьи.

— Дин, пожалуйста…- начал парень, но тот резко перебил его, ударив кулаком по столу и заговорил еще громче:

— Отец мне всю плешь проел о том, что я должен защищать Сэма и заботиться о нем! Сам этого сделать он не смог! Он не заботился о нас! Он только и делал, что натаскивал на меня свой идеал хорошего сына, а я из кожи вон лез, пытаясь завоевать его любовь! Я предал самого себя, предал маму, предал свои мечты, свою свободу! И ради чего?! Чтобы стать гребаным, никому не нужным бизнесменом, питающимся огуречной водичкой и подыхающим в офисе! А теперь мои родители мертвы, Сэм ненавидит меня, а я почти полгода боролся с желанием пустить себе пулю в лоб! Я не заслужил нести такую ношу. И таким стать не должен был! И знаешь, кто в этом всем виноват? Ты! Ты виноват в этом! Поэтому ты больше не нужен мне!

Любовь не стал с ним спорить. Лишь подняв ладонь, нежно коснулся ею щеки Дина и аккуратным жестом стер слезинку, выступившую в уголке его правого глаза. Дин от неожиданности заткнулся. Он ожидал чего угодно — банальных цитат, смеха, дурацких извинений — но не этого заботливого жеста.

— Я знаю, Дин, — сказал Любовь. — Знаю, какую боль испытываешь ты, и как тяжело тебе было в последнее время. Но ты такой сильный и так любишь свою семью, даже сейчас. Невыносимо мне видеть тебя сломленным и несчастным, когда я знаю тебя совсем другим.

Дин вздрогнул. Быстро облизнув губы и чувствуя смущение от того, что проявил слабость, он зло взглянул в лицо Любви и сказал нарочито сухим тоном:

— И что же ты еще обо мне знаешь?

Любовь снова улыбнулся.

— Знаю, что ты любишь жизнь, любишь всех, кого потерял и тех, кто все эти полгода поддерживал тебя и старался помочь справиться с болью. Знаю, как дорог тебе Сэм, твой младший брат, и как он, в свою очередь, боится за тебя и надеется, что ты станешь прежним. Знаю, как не хватает тебе в жизни человека, который любил бы тебя искренне, а не просто пытался использовать для своего удовольствия. Я знаю твои мечты, твои воспоминания, и горе, которые ты пережил, потому что я живу в них. Я живу в тебе, Дин, нравится тебе это или нет. И бессмысленно тебе прощаться со мной, потому что я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я нужен тебе.

— Нет, — покачал головой Винчестер, — теперь мне ничего не нужно, и тем более, ты.

Любовь прекратил улыбаться. На лице его появилось такое обиженное выражение, что Дин тут же пожалел о своих резких словах.

— В смысле, я ценю твою заботу, чувак, — сказал он, пытаясь убрать из голоса извиняющиеся нотки. — Но мне больше не нужна твоя помощь.

— Я не помогать тебе пришел, Дин, — сурово заметил Любовь. — Я пришел, потому что ты попросил меня об этом.

— Я не…

— Ты написал мне письмо и ждал, что я отвечу. И я это сделал. Поверь, не с каждым человеком я провожу такие теплые беседы. Но ты особенный, Дин.

— Неужели? И чем же? — с вызовом спросил тот.

— Ты мне понравился, — сказал Любовь. — Но не такой, какой ты сейчас. Ты нравился мне, когда работал в мастерской своего дяди, любил свою машину, рок-музыку и книги Воннегута. Ты нравился мне, когда защищал своего брата и заботился о своей матери, когда ребенком ты сбежал от отца на рок-концерт, и он не на шутку за тебя испугался, потому что очень любил тебя. Ты нравился мне, потому что любовь буквально в тебе искрила, и ты грел ею всех людей, которые встречались на твоем пути. Я наслаждался тобой, Дин. И видеть тебя таким — потерявшим веру и сдавшимся — для меня невыносимо.

Дин не нашел, что ответить.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты снова стал счастливым человеком, потому что ты заслуживаешь это, — сказал Любовь, слегка улыбнувшись. — И знаешь, что еще?

Он наклонился к Дину, так близко, словно хотел коснуться губами его лба. А потом прошептал, глядя в его глаза смело и искренне:

— Будь я человеком, я влюбился бы в тебя с первого взгляда и на все бы пошел, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Я отдал бы себя тебе без остатка.

Дин шумно сглотнул, с трудом выдерживая взгляд Любви. В голове его был хаос, но в то же время, он испытывал странную легкость и почти ощущал на себе дыхание сидевшего перед ним посланца Вселенной. И когда тот неожиданно поднялся из-за стола, разрывая долгий зрительный контакт, Дин с изумлением понял, что тот уже собрался уходить. И это казалось ему ужасно неправильным.

— Мне пора, — сказал Любовь, глядя на него с сожалением. — Но хоть я и уйду сейчас, не забывай, что я всегда буду с тобой. И когда-нибудь ты встретишь человека, который полюбит тебя и изменит твою жизнь. Я тебе обещаю это.

Винчестер нахмурился, в последний раз взглянув в его глаза.

— Надеюсь, что он будет похож на тебя, чувак, — сказал он с горечью. — Потому что вряд ли кто-то еще теперь сможет мне понравиться.

Любовь взглянул на него с изумлением, и словно какая-то маска на пару секунд слетела с его лица. Он слегка покраснел и снова потянулся рукой к своему и без того расхристанному галстуку. Дин понимал, что флиртовать с абстракцией было наитупейшей идеей, но еще больше его удивила реакция Любви. Разве абстракциям положено смущаться от подобных слов?

— До встречи, Дин, — немного хрипло сказал Любовь, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из ресторана. По пути он едва не снес собой крайний соседний столик, а у порога почти врезался в стеклянную дверь, но вовремя среагировал и успел ее открыть. Уход Любви больше напоминал паническое бегство, чем мистическое исчезновение.

Дин рассмеялся бы, но что-то во всем этом опять не давало ему покоя.

Что-то явно было не так.

— Я все испортил, — корил себя Кастиэль, удрученным взглядом глядя на свою пустую стопку из-под виски.

— Будет тебе, Касси, — попытался подбодрить его Бальтазар, — Дин ведь тебе поверил, а это главное.

— Кас, ты справился лучше, чем кто-либо из нас, — вмешался Габриэль. — На меня и Бальта Дин Винчестер орал и обзывал мудаками. А перед тобой он плакал! Это прогресс, братишка! Ты заставил его раскрыться!

— Думаю, Гейб прав, — задумчиво сказал Сэм. — Дин всегда прячет свои эмоции. Я видел его плачущим всего один раз за всю свою жизнь. И то, что он расплакался перед тобой — невероятно.

Кастиэль молча опрокинул в себя еще одну стопку виски. Не мог он объяснить Сэму Винчестеру и его друзьям, в чем именно просчитался. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дин не придаст значения его глупому поведению в конце их встречи.

Новак был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках и ничем не выдать собственных чувств. Но он совершенно не был готов к тому, что Дин окажется таким…ослепляющим. Не был готов к тому, что тот начнет флиртовать с ним. Не был готов к его слезам. Мысленно Кастиэль с горечью признал, что вообще не был готов к разговору с Дином. Он едва не подвел Гейба и Бальта. Он почти прокололся, поддавшись чувствам и потеряв бдительность.  
И будет большой удачей, если Дин Винчестер не догадается, что Любовь просто какой-то придурок, возомнивший, что он талантливый актер.

— Ну, что ж, это было весело, — сказал Бальтазар Сэму и Бобби. — Рад, что затея ваша удалась, и Дину Винчестеру стало легче благодаря нашей игре.

— Да. Спасибо за помощь, — сдержанно сказал Сэм, — деньги вы получите завтра утром, я переведу их на банковский счет.

— Сэм, Сэм. Сэм, — Габриэль укоризненно поцокал языком, — сегодня такой прекрасный вечер, мы сидим в шикарном ресторане и хорошо проводим время. Давай не будем портить все разговорами о деньгах. И кстати, на следующей неделе мы будем ставить собственную пьесу, и я очень обижусь, если ты на нее не придешь.

— О, и для всех вас — проход бесплатный. — улыбнулся Бальтазар. — В конце концов, если бы не ваше безумное предложение, наша мечта так и осталась бы несбывшейся.

— Я приду, — вежливо пообещал Сэм.

— Я терпеть не могу пьесы, — ворчливо отозвался Бобби, — но передам приглашение Чарли. Она наверняка обрадуется.

Бальтазар ответил ему фальшивой улыбкой. Габриэль продолжал висеть на Сэме, рассказывая ему какую-то шутку. Кастиэль молча смотрел в окно, чувствуя злость на себя и тихую грусть. 

И так, все было кончено. Спектакль подошел к концу и занавес опущен навсегда. Он больше никогда не увидит Дина Винчестера. Он никогда не посмеет подойти к нему сам, ведь иначе хитрость Сэма тут же раскроется. Единственное, что ему осталось — это хранить воспоминания о встрече с этим хорошим и несчастным человеком, пока время не заставит его забыть о нем. А ведь встреться они при других обстоятельствах, и все было бы по-другому.

Кастиэль сгоряча опрокинул в себя третью стопку виски и почувствовал легкое головокружение. Он представил, как они с Дином идут на первое свидание, как съезжаются, как готовят вместе, ходят гулять, и поддерживают друг друга во всем. Картинка была настолько яркая и счастливая, что Кастиэлю захотелось заплакать. В реальности он по-прежнему был одинок, и чувства свои мог выразить только стоя на сцене.


	6. Chapter 6

— Почему? Почему это случилось с нами, папа? — спросил Дин, стоя у надгробия и сжимая руку в кулак.

Эмоции в нем отчаянно искали выход, а в голове в последнее время творилось черт знает, что. Дин не мог больше заставлять себя сидеть в пустой темной комнате, не мог даже взглянуть на свой рабочий кабинет. Весь его привычный образ жизни мертвеца полетел к дьяволу после трех необъяснимых встреч.

— Чем мы это заслужили? Мы, обычные люди, которым вдруг невероятно повезло? Неужели это расплата за то, что мы позволили себе быть счастливыми?

Джон Винчестер на черно-белом фото сурово глядел в ответ, и Дин закрыл глаза и поднял лицо к небу, борясь с непрошеными слезами. К могиле матери он так и не смог заставить себя подойти. Ему почему-то казалось необходимым увидеть именно отца и спросить, наконец, за что?

Дин больше не возмущался несправедливостью судьбы, и почти не чувствовал боли. Он смирился, и теперь точно знал, что не сядет в Импалу и не съедет в ближайший обрыв, уничтоженный болью и гневом. Дин все еще не был в мире с самим собой, но и в шаге от самоубийства тоже больше не был. Его возмущение несправедливостью угасло, оставив смирение и желание жить.

— Я все исправлю, папа, — сказал Дин, взглянув на фото Джона Винчестера. — Я, может быть, и не идеальный сын…но я всегда был добрее и смелее, чем ты. Я всегда дорожил нашей семьей и готов был ради вас с мамой на все. И Сэм все еще моя семья. Я не потеряю его, только не снова. И клянусь, сделаю все, чтобы мы снова были счастливы, ты слышишь?

Ветер шевельнул крону дерева, растущим над могилой, потрепал волосы Дина, и тот вздрогнул, снова взглянув на небо.

— Эй, вы, — прочистив горло, сказал он голосом, полным решимости. — Смерть, Время, Любовь. Вы, сукины дети, зря меня недооцениваете! Я не сдамся! Ради своего брата и самого себя я буду продолжать бороться, что бы еще ни случилось с нами обоими. Я не боюсь. 

Ветер снова шевельнул его волосы, но Дин уже не обратил внимание на это. С вызовом смотрел он на небо, сам не зная, чего ожидая. И снова вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос брата:

— Дин, с кем ты говоришь? — спросил Сэм.

Обескураженный, Дин обернулся. Брат стоял напротив него. Он был одет в костюм и держал букет из белых лилий в руках. На лице Сэма были написаны безграничное удивление и настороженность.

— Сэмми? А что ты делаешь здесь? — немного хрипло произнес Дин, чувствуя растерянность.

— Дин, сегодня годовщина смерти наших родителей, — с укоризной произнес Сэм. — Я пришел, чтобы почтить их память. Но не думал, что ты тоже…в смысле, что у тебя хватит сил… Ты ведь ни разу не посещал их могилы со дня похорон.

Дин горько усмехнулся.

— Я был идиотом, Сэмми. Я замкнулся в себе, почти прекратил жить, отталкивал тебя именно в то время, когда ты больше всего нуждался в моей поддержке. Вел себя, как конченный эгоист. Наверное, ты до сих пор зол на меня.

Сэм глядел на него уже с неприкрытым изумлением.

— Я хреновый старший брат, Сэмми, прости, — сказал Дин, опуская взгляд на могилу Джона Винчестера. — Но я тут встретил кое-кого, и он… Они вправили мне здравый смысл, да как следует. Я многое понял и со многим смирился. Мы ведь все еще семья, да?

— Конечно, Дин, — искренне сказал Сэм, чувствуя радость.

Его безумная затея удалась и результат ее превзошел все ожидания. Дин снова становился собой. Больше не было ходячего мертвеца, которого Сэм боялся и старался избегать. Его старший брат вернулся из своего личного ада.

— Наши родители всегда будут с нами, пока мы любим их и помним, — сказал Дин, снова взглянув на Сэма. — И теперь, когда я свободен от роли, навязанной мне отцом, я сделаю собственный выбор. Мы не потеряем кампанию. Мы ее продадим и на вырученные деньги заживем той жизнью, о которой всегда мечтали.

— Что? — с недоумением переспросил Сэм.

— Я знаю, ты всегда хотел быть адвокатом. А я мечтал путешествовать по стране, нигде надолго не задерживаясь, — уверенно сказал Дин. — Теперь мы можем осуществить свои мечты, Сэмми. Зачем нам эта кампания? Она ничего теперь не стоит. Мы свободны, понимаешь?

— Но… Но Дин! Ты вложил в нее все, что имел! — пораженно воскликнул Сэм, не веря своим ушам. — И ты готов так просто пустить на ветер весь свой труд?

Дин снова растерялся. Он был уверен, что брату понравится его идея. Но тот явно не спешил его поддержать. 

Следом за растерянностью накатила злость. Да какого же черта?! Почему он должен вести эту кампанию, если совершенно этого не хочет? Жизнь коротка, время уходит, а Дин так и не нашел того, что искал. Не нашел свое любимое дело, своего любимого человека и свой собственный дом. Свое настоящее место в этой жизни и самого себя.

Сэм тем временем думал об одном — вся его затея потерпела сокрушительный крах. Дину не только не стало лучше, как он поначалу решил, теперь его брат окончательно слетел с катушек. Он хочет продать «Семейный бизнес» и вести не пойми какую жизнь, катаясь по Америке. А как же все их друзья, работавшие в «Семейном бизнесе», недавно заключенные выгодные сделки и репутация самой компании? А как же миллионы, которые могли сделать их жизнь на порядок легче и счастливее?

Он ошибся, устроив все эту игру с ожившими абстракциями и свел с ума собственного брата. Дин всерьез уверен, что к нему явились настоящие Смерть, Время и Любовь, и после разговора с ними решил отказаться от прежней жизни, гоняясь за детскими мечтами.

Но, возможно, еще не поздно все исправить. Может быть, если рассказать правду, Дин поймет, насколько глупо его решение, и передумает?

— Дин, я думал, что тебе стало легче и ты готов снова взять бразды правления кампанией в свои руки, — Сэм покачал головой, поправляя очки. — Но я ошибся, решив, что мой план тебе поможет. Я тоже должен извиниться перед тобой.

— План? — непонимающе заулыбался Дин. — Что еще за план?

Сэм тяжело вздохнул, и ответил ему прямым жестким взглядом.

— Это все было не по-настоящему, — решительно сказал он.

Дин все еще не понимал. Сэм нехотя продолжил:

— Любовь, Время, Смерть. Они обычные люди. Актеры, которых я нанял.

Улыбка Дина медленно растаяла.

— Что? — тихо спросил он, зная, что пожалеет об этом.

— Ты очень долго был не в себе, Дин. Ты был в шаге от самоубийства, и я боялся за тебя, — виноватым тоном продолжил Сэм. — А потом узнал, что ты пишешь письма абстракциям и в мою голову пришла сумасбродная идея. Но тогда она казалась мне эффективной. И она действительно сработала, но не так, как я ожидал сначала.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, продолжая слушать.

— Смерть на самом деле — это Бальтазар Роше. Время и Любовь — это Кастиэль и Габриэль Новаки. Они — актеры, которые когда-то проходили кастинг на съемки в нашей рекламе. Я заключил с ними договор, и спонсировал их пьесу в обмен на то, чтобы они разыграли тебя, — сказал Сэм.

Признание давалось неохотно, но он чувствовал себя обязанным все рассказать. Он должен спасти если не Дина, то хотя бы кампанию. Его брату уже ничто не способно помочь, даже дурацкое чудо. Но подвести Бобби, Чарли, и всех остальных, работающих в «Семейном бизнесе» Сэм не мог.

— Разыграли. Вы меня разыграли, — машинально повторил Дин, пытаясь разобраться в том, что он чувствует.

Но он был пугающе спокоен, потому что все куски непонятного ему паззла наконец-то собрались в одну цельную картину. Дин всегда был циничен, рационален и не верил в сверхъестественное. Его мир был наполнен выпивкой, старым роком, личной семейной драмой, бесконечным физическим и умственным трудом и смутными сожалениями о прошлом. В его мире не было места таким явлениям, как призраки или ожившие Смерть, Время и Любовь.

Розыгрыш. Банальный розыгрыш. А ведь он едва не поверил. Наверное, действительно был слегка не в себе, если почти принял на веру произошедший с ним абсурд. Дин вдруг понял, что именно чувствует. Это были радость от того, что он не сумасшедший, и смутное  
сожаление по поводу того, что все было не взаправду.

— Прости меня, Дин. Я думал, что помочь тебе может только чудо, — Сэм развел руками. — Я пытался создать это чудо для тебя, я хотел, как лучше… Но ты сошел с ума, и хочешь избавиться от кампании и остаток жизни мотаться по дорогам. И это полностью моя вина. Я надеялся, что ты поправишься и вернешься к тому, чем ты был…

— Чем я был?! — заорал Дин так неожиданно громко, что Сэм вздрогнул и заткнулся. — Хочешь знать, чем я был, Сэмми?! Послушной куклой для мамы и тупой дубинкой отца, который махал мной направо и налево! Да для меня каждое его слово было чертовым приказом! Пока ты жил в Калифорнии и вел счастливую студенческую жизнь, я сам четыре года провел в аду! Все, что я умел — это повиноваться и постоянно стыдиться того, что не похож на отца! Я разочаровал и предал маму! Черт возьми, я предал самого себя! Говоришь, что я сошел с ума? Тогда я этому рад, потому что черта с два я вернусь в кампанию и продолжу жить, как раньше. Нужна тебе кампания — забирай! Я плевать на нее хотел! Я плевать хотел на тебя и твой тупой план сотворить чудо! Ты старался не ради меня, а кампании!

— Это не так, Дин…- начал Сэм, но брат резко его перебил:

— Завтра утром я уезжаю из города. Можешь сказать нашим друзьям все, что захочешь, уверен, тебе хватит фантазии придумать!

Сэм выглядел бледным, но все равно нерешительно перекрыл дорогу старшему брату, не давая ему уйти.

— Дин, просто послушай…

— Отойди, Сэм, иначе я тебе врежу, — низким голосом произнес Дин, сжимая руку в кулак.

Младший Винчестер сглотнул, понимая, что никакие доводы не подействуют, пока его брат в таком состоянии. Он дал себе обещание поговорить с ним позже, и послушно посторонился.

Дин быстро покинул кладбище, чувствуя, как злость и обида кипят в нем, отчаянно ища выход. Злость была на Сэма, а обида, как ни странно, на того голубоглазого парня, который играл Любовь. Выходит, все, что он говорил, было лишь заученным текстом? Все эти _я бы влюбился в тебя_ , _ты прекрасен_ , _я хочу видеть тебя счастливым_ , и прочая романтичная хрень?

Дин изо всей силы саданул кулаком по капоту Импалы, смутно жалея, что это не нос того лицемерного актеришки, чей образ преследовал его почти всю ночь после встречи в ресторане. Черт возьми, ну почему именно он? Почему именно этот парень? Почему сейчас?  
Дин вспоминал его прикосновения, его взгляды, слова и слезы, и желание врезать этому Новаку росло с каждой секундой. 

Мудак отыграл сценарий, получил деньги и свалил, а Дин все это время думал, что хоть для кого-то в этой Вселенной он действительно имеет значение. Будто кто-то может полюбить его, такого жалкого и не верящего в самого себя, пусть даже это будет не человек, а космическая сущность, посланная сверху. Дин издал тяжелый вздох, понимая, что на самом деле, это было бы охеренно классно, полюби его настоящая космическая сущность. Как в каком-то девчоночьем сериале. 

Ну что ж, реальность быстро вступила в свои права, возвращая его с небес на землю. Никто по-прежнему не любил Дина Винчестера, брат пытался манипулировать им, чтобы сохранить кампанию, а друзья, которых он считал семьей, избегают его уже черт-те какой месяц.  
Но он больше не сломлен. Черта с два он позволит себе сломаться. Обман или нет, но все эти разговоры с фальшивыми абстракциями действительно помогли ему если не обрести душевный покой, то справиться с болью и разобраться в себе и своих желаниях. И первым желанием Дина было заехать домой, собрать вещи и покинуть этот гребаный город, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Так он думал, когда поворачивал на следующую улицу, но судьба, казалось, решительно вознамерилась испортить все его планы. Дин гнал на высокой скорости, и когда одолевал поворот, почти не следил за дорогой, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Поэтому звук столкновения и чей-то болезненный вскрик заставили его резко очнуться и вздрогнуть от неожиданности. В воздух взметнулся велосипед и чья-то нога, и Дин резко затормозил, чувствуя оцепенение и ужас. Все его переживания и мысли быстро отступили на задний план, уступая место волнению за пострадавшего человека.

Буквально вылетев из Импалы, Дин обогнул ее, пытаясь рассмотреть лежавшего на асфальте парня. Рядом с ним валялся поломанный велосипед. Парень постанывал, держась за свою правую ногу, которая уже начинала опухать.

— Вот черт, извини, приятель! — с искренним раскаянием сказал Дин, подбегая к нему. — Я тебя не заметил! Ты как, цел?

Парень вздрогнул и медленно повернул голову в его сторону. Дин, наклонившийся было к нему, замер на месте, даже не пытаясь скрыть шок, проявившийся на лице.

— Я в порядке, — испуганно сказал Кастиэль, продолжая держаться за ногу. 

На самом деле он не был в порядке. Далеко нет. Потому что перед ним стоял Дин Винчестер, Дин, которого он уже и не надеялся когда-либо увидеть. И это было ужасно, потому что они не должны были встретиться, и Кастиэль давно потерял надежду на это.

Он ехал на репетицию пьесы Бальтазара, премьера которой должна была произойти завтра. Он почти смог выбросить из головы свою единственную встречу с Дином. Ему нравилось думать, что Дин — это всего лишь мимолетное увлечение, и пусть это было совершенно не так. А теперь он сидит посреди дороги с покалеченной ногой, Дин смотрит прямо на него и Кастиэль понятия не имеет, что ему теперь делать.

Дин узнал его, это стало понятно сразу. Новака это одновременно радовало и ужасало. Но Кастиэль боялся быть раскрытым и не хотел, что Дину стал известен план Сэма Винчестера теперь, когда уже все было кончено. Он все еще может переиграть ситуацию, если возьмет себя в руки. Должен, потому что если Кастиэль не справится, это будет полная катастрофа.

— Ты. Это же ты, — странным тоном сказал Дин, продолжая его разглядывать.

— П-простите? — заикаясь, спросил Кастиэль.

Понемногу, он приходил в себя. И лихорадочно думал, как поступить. На самом деле, ему хотелось бы пригласить Дина на ужин, но по понятным причинам этот вариант отметался сразу. Кастиэль принял решение продолжить играть непонимание. В ресторане он был в образе Любви, носил классическую одежду и говорил нарочито глубоким хриплым тоном, пытаясь создать впечатление. Но сейчас он растрепан, на нем обычные джинсы и футболка и его настоящий голос далек от низкого властного голоса Любви. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал ожившую абстракцию, и вполне мог сойти за человека, смутно похожего на нее.

— Ты… Ты — это… ммм…тот чувак, что подошел ко мне в ресторане, — неуверенно сказал Дин, сжимая руку в кулак. Выглядел он сердитым.

Кастиэль шумно сглотнул.

— В ресторане? О чем Вы? — как можно более растерянно спросил он, делая попытку подняться. 

И тут же застонал от боли, и наверняка упал бы снова, не поймай его Дин вовремя. От хватки крепких рук закружилась голова, что вкупе с болью в ноге, не делало жизнь Новака легче.

— Ты меня не помнишь? — почему-то с сарказмом спросил Дин.

— Я вижу Вас впервые в жизни, — быстро сказал Кастиэль, пряча взгляд и покрасневшее от смущения лицо. — И Вы меня сбили и сломали мой велосипед.

— Судьба такая сучка, приятель, — со странной усмешкой сказал Дин, но тут же посерьезнел, продолжая держать Кастиэля надежной хваткой. — Прости, я тут ехал и мечтал от души врезать кое-кому за его вранье, и вдруг ты подвернулся.

Кастиэль хмыкнул, пытаясь шагнуть. Без помощи Дина не получилось, что вызвало досаду.

— Вы можете отвезти меня в больницу? — спросил он, понимая, что сам добраться не сможет. — Кажется, моя нога сломана.

— Чушь, будь она сломана, ты бы сейчас вопил от боли, — сказал Дин, внимательно рассматривая опухающую ногу. Затем коснулся ее, осторожно ощупывая, и по коже Кастиэля пробежали мурашки. Он сглотнул, стараясь не выдавать своей реакции, и почти грубо произнес:

— Разве Вы доктор?

— Нет, но кое-что смыслю. У тебя не перелом, а вывих, — сухо сказал Дин, переставая осматривать ногу Кастиэля. А затем опустился вниз и резко дернул ее, так, что Новак полузадушенно вскрикнул, крепче сжав пальцы на плече Винчестера.

— Вот и все, — успокаивающе сказал Дин, слегка погладив ногу Кастиэля. Но тут же отдернул пальцы, вовремя опомнившись. — Чувак, я был капитаном футбольной команды в старшей школе, вправил столько конечностей своим друзьям, что со счету сбился. Ты как?

— Нормально, — сказал Новак, с изумлением чувствуя, как боль уходит. Да и самостоятельно держаться на ногах стало существенное легче.

— Отлично. А теперь садись в машину, подвезу, — тоном, не терпящими возражений, скомандовал Дин.

— Не надо! — испугался Кастиэль.

— Прекрати дурить и садись…эмм, как тебя там зовут?

— Кастиэль Новак, — нехотя представился парень, и Дин снова окинул его странным взглядом.

— А тебе идет. Ангел Четверга?

— Мама была религиозной и немного помешанной на ангелах, изучала их много лет, — со смущением пробурчал парень, осторожно устраиваясь на сиденье Импалы. Дин тем временем подхватил его искореженный велосипед и поместил в багажник, а затем вернулся к машине, плюхаясь на сиденье.

— Уж лучше имя ангела, чем какой-нибудь абстракции, — пошутил Винчестер, заводя мотор и двигая машину с места.

Кастиэль кинул на Дина тревожный взгляд.

— Куда мы едем? — только и спросил он, сцепляя дрожащие руки в замок.

— Ко мне домой, — сказал Дин, сосредоточив все внимание на дороге.

— Что? — пискнул Новак, краснея в который раз. — Зачем?

— Посмотрю твой байк. Я, вообще, больше по машинам, но, может быть, смогу что-то исправить, — сказал Дин, явно забавляясь паникой Кастиэля.

Новак глядел на него с изумлением. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, в зеленых глазах Дина плясали чертики, а сам он улыбался невесть чему. И улыбку эту нельзя было назвать особо доброй. Кастиэль так и не смог понять, поверил ли Дин в то, что он — не абстракция, посетившая его в ресторане? А может быть, Дин помогает ему, потому что он, якобы, похож на тот образ? В итоге Кастиэль рискнул спросить:

— Слушай, ты сказал, что мы встретились в ресторане? Но я действительно вижу тебя впервые.

Дин в ответ на это фыркнул.

— А, забей. Ты просто похож на одного чувака. У нас с ним было что-то вроде свидания, и я все время мечтал затащить его в постель, но он сбежал от меня на середине.

Кастиэль уставился на Дина, забыв обо всем своем актерском мастерстве. 

Дин сейчас о нем говорит? Или об образе, который был им создан? Или Дин просто морочит ему голову? Или же он, Кастиэль, из-за своей дурацкой влюбленности, видит не то, что есть, а то, что он хочет видеть?

— Так он…эээ…тебя бросил? — нерешительно спросил Кастиэль. Дин крепче сжал руль, не глядя на него.

— Слушай, Кас… Могу я звать тебя «Кас»? Так вот, Кас, со мной приключилась очень странная история, и я, наверное, малость того, но не жалею об этом. Потому что это было классно. Я только сейчас осознал.

— Что с тобой случилось? — осторожно спросил Кастиэль.

— Я встретил Смерть, Время и Любовь, — как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Дин. — Да, они пришли ко мне, как к старому другу, и помогли мне разобраться кое в чем. Они те еще сукины дети, за исключением последнего, Любви. Он был хорошим парнем. И чертовски горячим.

Кастиэль затаил дыхание, забыв о том, что должен выглядеть напуганным или хотя бы встревоженным.

Дин назвал его горячим?

— А еще он был красивым, — добавил Винчестер, постукивая пальцами по рулю. — Черные волосы, глаза большие и голубые, прямо, как у тебя. Неудивительно, что я перепутал. Я в него почти влюбился, знаешь…

Кастиэль издал неопределенный звук.

Ему, наверное, все это снится. Его действительно сбили, и сейчас он валяется на асфальте без сознания, и ему снится, как Дин везет его к себе домой и называет горячим и красивым. Ведь все это не могло случиться с ним взаправду? Только не с неудачником Кастиэлем Новаком.

— А потом он ушел, и больше я его не видел, — сказал Дин, почему-то улыбаясь.

— Ты по нему скучаешь? — тихо спросил Кастиэль.

— Не знаю. Наверное, скучал, но сегодня я встретил тебя и ты — его вылитая копия, разве что голос другой и манера одеваться. Но я посмотрю твой байк, возможно, угощу обедом, и мы вряд ли еще встретимся. Ты ведь это понимаешь, Кас? Думаю, ты даже именно этого хочешь. Я, наверное, кажусь тебе сумасшедшим.

— Нет, не кажешься, — поспешно сказал Кастиэль. — Ты замечат….в смысле, ты очень добрый и хороший человек. — Дин резко прекратил улыбаться, кидая на Новака недоверчивый взгляд. — Ты мог бросить меня на той дороге, но вместо этого везешь к себе домой и хочешь починить мой велосипед. Я очень благодарен.

Дин с удивлением хмыкнул, так ничего и не ответив. 

Остаток дороги они проделали молча.


	7. Chapter 7

Винчестер не знал, что именно за чувства вызывал в нем этот синеглазый парень, и был бы готов с сомнением назвать это влюбленностью, если бы не одно веское «но». Дин все еще был зол на Кастиэля за его поступок. Поначалу, когда он только его узнал, шок сменился злостью, и первым желанием стало наорать на Новака, дать ему в нос и оставить сидеть на асфальте. Но подобные поступки были не в стиле Дина Винчестера, и он помог парню с вывихом и даже решился починить его байк.

Он не будет вести себя, как скотина с актером, которого и так едва не сбил насмерть. В конце концов, вся эта хрень с абстракциями была идеей Сэма, а Новак всего лишь отрабатывал свои деньги. Судя по внешнему виду, деньги этому парню явно нужны. Дин затолкал подальше свои обиду и злобу, и даже нашел в себе силы подтрунивать над испуганным Касом пока вез его домой. 

Вся эта ситуация казалась ему забавной, будто высшие силы дали Винчестеру шанс отомстить за обман человеку, который умудрился пролезть в его душу и потоптаться там. Но Дин не хотел мстить. Новак был ему интересен, а еще Дин не собирался играть с ним в игры вечно и под конец встречи решил расставить все по местам. 

В ресторане парень с ним играл, говорил заученные реплики, хлопал глазками. Но Дин все еще помнил, какой была реакция Новака на его попытку флиртовать. Парень от неожиданности едва столик собой не снес. Это было не похожим на актерскую игру.

И сейчас, когда Кастиэль сидел с ним в одной машине, его реакция на шутки и россказни Дина была недвусмысленной. Он краснел, прятал глаза и, наверное, если б мог, выскочил бы из Импалы и удрал, чтобы не выдать смущения и стыда. Он действительно был хорошим парнем, а что еще более важно — обычным человеком, а не образом, и Дин не собирался унижать его или оскорблять, как поступил бы с настоящей ожившей абстракцией. 

Абстракции ничего не чувствуют. А люди — да.

Однако, Кас разыграл его, и это было довольно жестоко. И Дин хотел ответить ему тем же. Осталось только довезти Новака до своего дома.

Кастиэль заметно успокоился к тому времени, когда Винчестер гостеприимно открыл дверь, ведущую в дом, приглашая его внутрь. Немного прихрамывая, ничего не подозревающий Новак, зашел в квартиру, и Дин резко захлопнул дверь, оставляя их обоих в полумраке.  
Новак вздрогнул и Дин ухмыльнулся, шагнув к нему ближе.

— Эмм. Ты сказал, что хочешь посмотреть мой велосипед, — неуверенно сказал Кастиэль, и Дин кивнул.

— Это позже. Пока идем на кухню. Перекусим. Не знаю, как ты, а я чертовски голоден, приятель.

Кастиэль кивнул. Ему явно было не по себе, и Дин прекрасно знал почему. Но облегчать парню ситуацию он не собирался. Скорее, совсем наоборот. И Дин даже знал, как будет действовать. Не зря Сэм раньше называл его Королем тупых шуток. Но рыжая красочка в шампунь и молотый перец в трусах — просто ничто по сравнению с тем, что Винчестер задумал для этого синеглазого простофили.

Все вокруг считают его психом, так почему не побыть им пару минут?

Кастиэль рассматривал небольшую кухню Дина с искренним любопытством, и Винчестер вдруг с удивлением заметил, как гармонично вписался в нее этот парень. Словно ему всегда здесь было место. Да и весь дом Дина с появлением Каса словно засиял новыми красками для собственного владельца. Это немного тревожило Дина, но еще больше приводило в восторг.

— У тебя уютно, — сказал Новак, прекращая осматриваться, и слегка улыбнулся Дину.

— Думаешь? — хмыкнул Винчестер, ставя перед ним тарелку, полную бургеров.

Кас несмело взял один, будто не знал, можно ему или нет. Дин в очередной раз поразился тому, как сильно он напоминает ангела, в честь которого был назван. Пусть Кас и не был абстракцией, а всего лишь играл ее, но тем не менее, любовь будто искрила в нем, маня и согревая. Парень явно был здорово помотан жизнью, но в нем не было наглости и манерности, присущей актерам. В нем чувствовались чистота и неискушенность, сильный характер и доброжелательность, и Дин солгал бы, сказав, что Новак совершенно не в его вкусе. На самом деле, чертов Новак был идеалом, тем, о котором Дин мечтал, когда еще учился в старшей школе.

И вообще Кастиэль казался слишком серьезным для своей профессии. Актеры, которых знал Дин, обычно были теми еще самовлюбленными говнюками. Но не Кас. Кас — другой, искренний, светлый и наивный, как дитя малое. Он поперся с Дином в его дом, потому что доверился ему? Дину очень хотелось верить, что да.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказал Кас, доев свой бургер. Дин кивнул и заговорил с набитым ртом, заметив, как улыбнулся этому Новак:

— Как твоя нога?

— Не болит, — сказал Кас, осторожно повертев правой ногой и снова улыбнувшись. — Я был не прав, решив, что ты не сможешь помочь мне. Ты очень…наверное, ты очень надежный человек, Дин.

— Я? — Винчестер хмыкнул. — Слышал бы тебя мой отец. Он считал меня каким угодно, но только не надежным. Он постоянно гонял меня, муштровал, думал, что я ни на что не гожусь, — Дин горько улыбнулся.

— Твой отец был неправ, — с негодованием сказал Новак.

Дин с удивлением взглянул на Новака. Тот смутился, снова пряча взгляд. Винчестер кашлянул, понимая, что если он хочет разыграть Каса, то нужно действовать сейчас. Иначе он не выдержит и сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Например, поцелует Каса, вжав его в кухонные шкафчики.

— Знаешь, Кас, а я ведь так и не сказал, почему привез тебя сюда, — произнес Дин нарочито вкрадчивым тоном и Новак поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Чтобы помочь с велосипедом? — нерешительно предположил Кастиэль.

— Нет. Дело совсем в другом, — сказал Дин, поднимаясь со стула и грозно нависая над Новаком. — На самом деле дело даже не в тебе, а в нем.

— В нем? — Кас забавно нахмурился, и Дин продемонстрировал ему злобную усмешку, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно сумасшедшим.

— В Любви. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что ко мне приходили Время, Смерть и Любовь. Это не было шуткой, они действительно пришли, потому что я попросил. Первый сказал мне, что я напрасно теряю годы, гоняясь за иллюзиями. Второй сказал, что я не ценю собственную жизнь, и что я со своими обидами — просто жалкая бактерия, обиженная на Вечность. А третий, Любовь… — Дин подался вперед, к Новаку, который испуганно хлопал глазами. — Третий сказал, что он любит меня и хочет видеть меня счастливым. Знаешь, что он сделал со мной, Кас? Он заставил меня поверить в то, что я могу быть кому-нибудь нужен, а потом исчез навсегда. Со мной часто обращались дерьмово, но это — самое худшее из всех. Он ушел, а я влюбился в него, как идиот. И когда я смотрю на тебя, я всегда вижу только его.

Кас шумно выдохнул, боясь даже шевельнуться под тяжелым взглядом Дина. Тот продолжая говорить, сжал ладонью его плечо, но Новак не сделал ни единой попытки вырваться. Только продолжал слушать.

— Ты не представляешь, как это больно, Кас. Я не могу найти его, но зато теперь у меня есть ты, — сказал Дин пугающе серьезно. — У тебя его лицо, его жесты, и даже твоя улыбка. Я привез тебя сюда, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать. Я не могу найти Любовь, но ты станешь его прекрасной заменой. И я не позволю тебе бросить меня, как это сделал он. Ты никуда не сбежишь.

Замолчав, Дин уверенно привлек Каса к себе, крепко держа за плечи, и напористо, почти яростно его целуя. Он был уверен, что тот испугается до чертиков и начнет сопротивляться, он ждал истерик, криков и попыток Новака сбежать, после чего можно было бы жестоко поднять его на смех, и разом выложить все карты на стол.

Но Кастиэль лишь тихо простонал, обхватывая шею Дина своими тонкими руками, и слегка приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй. И это стало для Винчестера полной неожиданностью. Он медленно отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Каса. Тот сидел прямо, как струна, и во все глаза смотрел на Дина.

— Я буду для тебя всем, чем ты захочешь, — хрипло сказал Новак, и Дин заметил, как сбилось его дыхание. — Я никогда бы тебя не бросил! Никогда бы не обманул твое доверие. Ты не жалок, не слаб, и не сломлен! Ты замечательный и не должен быть один. Этот…парень ушел от тебя, но я никуда не уйду. Клянусь, я не такой, как он. Он — всего лишь ожившая картинка, он — ничто, лишь образ. А я настоящий и влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, Дин…

Дин слегка приоткрыл рот, меньше всего ожидая услышать эти слова. Отпустив Каса, он продолжал смотреть на него с недоверием.

— Так это было серьезно? То, что ты сказал мне в ресторане? Все твои слова? Признания? Ты не притворялся? — прямо спросил Дин, и Новак испуганно вздрогнул. — Да черт возьми, нечего так пялиться! Я все знаю, Кас! Я знаю, что на самом деле все это мистическое дерьмо выдумал Сэм! Я знаю, что Смерть, Время и Любовь — ненастоящие. Я знаю, что ты какой-то там актер из рекламы и тебе заплатили за то, чтобы разыграть меня!

Вот теперь Кастиэль испугался. Он побледнел, и кажется, готов был прямо сейчас выскочить из квартиры. Вид у него был одновременно виноватый и обвиняющий, его руки подрагивали. И Дин просто опешил, когда Новак тихо спросил:

— Значит, ты специально сбил меня на машине и привез сюда? Чтобы отомстить мне за ложь?

— Что? Что?! Нет, конечно же, что за бред ты несешь, Кас?! — разозлился Дин, хватая Новака за футболку и притягивая к себе. — Я похож на человека, который мог бы так поступить?! Не ты ли только что называл меня замечательным?!

— Прости, — с горечью прошептал Кас, опуская взгляд. — Мне так жаль, Дин, что ты узнал обо всем этом. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты поверил в себя и снова начал жить. Я хотел сотворить чудо для тебя, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я ужасный актер и у меня почти нет работы в городе. Когда Сэм предложил свою аферу, я подумал… подумал, может быть хотя бы одному человеку я смогу помочь с помощью своего таланта? Ведь где-то я должен пригодиться. Сэм говорил, что ты хотел убить себя, и это так неправильно, Дин! Я хотел помочь, клянусь. И все, что я сказал тебе в ресторане — это правда. Я волновался так, что у меня дрожали руки, и боялся, что ты это заметишь. Я едва не разбил дверь ресторана от волнения, когда ты стал флиртовать со мной. Но я не лгал тебе ни в чем. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Дин…

— Буду, — резко перебил его Винчестер.

Кас хотел что-то добавить, но не успел, потому что Дин снова поцеловал его, с облегчением прижимая к кухонным шкафчикам и нежно гладя черные растрепанные волосы Новака. И удивленный, но довольный звук, который издал при этом Кас, был единственной вещью, которую сейчас Дин хотел слышать.

Кастиэль не верил в Бога и во все эти абстракции, одну из которых ему посчастливилось играть. Но поздней ночью, когда он лежал в постели, прижимая к себе крепко спящего Дина, он обратился к небу с благодарностью за подаренное ему счастье. Еще только этим утром он был несчастным и никому не нужным неудачником. А теперь обнимал человека, которого любил, и который любил его. Прежняя жизнь Кастиэля Новака, наполненная одиночеством и невзгодами, навсегда осталась позади.

Дин же дал себе обещание никогда больше не пытаться разыграть Каса, и до сих пор его чувства он принимал с удивлением, будто не мог до конца поверить в них. Этот голубоглазый ангел, по мнению Дина, заслуживал гораздо большего. Но он видел счастливое лицо Каса, обращенное к нему, когда они занимались любовью, и отмахивался от подобных мыслей. Кас выбрал его и пообещал, что никогда не оставит. Отдаст всего себя Дину без остатка, как он когда-то и говорил.

По упрямому настоянию Кастиэля, Дин помирился с Сэмом, а после имел серьезный разговор с Бобби и Чарли. В результате, после долгих переговоров с другими акционерами, он переписал кампанию «Семейный бизнес» на своего брата, а сам перебрался жить в пригород и открыл собственную автомастерскую. Также Дин решил, что обязательно совершит путешествие по всей стране, как только Кастиэль возьмет перерыв в работе. Без него Дин ехать никуда не собирался.

Кастиэль же, равно как и Бальтазар и Габриэль, благодаря своей пьесе приобрели неплохую известность и востребованность в театральных постановках. И несмотря на желание Каса завязать с этой работой, он решил побыть актером, чтобы заработать деньги на то самое путешествие, о котором так давно мечтал Дин. Кас старательно игнорировал восторги Габриэля по поводу того, как им обоим удалось закадрить знаменитых Винчестеров, а уж реакцию Дина на то, что Сэм давно встречается с Гейбом, вообще предпочитал не вспоминать. Бальтазару и Бобби пришлось снимать Дина со сцены, когда тот пытался начистить лицо «пронырливому актеришке» прямо во время акта.

Кастиэль переехал жить к Дину спустя пару недель, и большинство времени они проводили если не в кровати (или других, менее удобных плоскостях), то на пикниках, которые обожал Дин или долгих городских прогулках, которые так любил Кас. Совместные ужины, просмотры фильмов, подарки и долгие поцелуи стали частью их новой жизни. Прежнее время печалей и горестей прошло. Для обоих наступило время наполненных счастьем и любовью дней, о которых когда-то оба не смели и мечтать. Кас наизусть знал Дина и его привычки, а Дин в свою очередь, буквально носил мужа на руках, всячески балуя его, словно ребенка. Мужа? Да, именно мужа, потому что Дин сделал предложение Касу спустя несколько дней совместной жизни и тот с радостью принял его.

Что касается «Семейного бизнеса», то в руках Сэма кампания снова расцвела, а скандальная известность, возникшая после свадьбы Сэма с Габриэлем Новаком, лишь только добавила пару лишних очков в ее пользу.

Если кому интересно, что стало с Бальтазаром, то он всерьез завязал с актерской игрой и ударился в режиссуру, где, наконец, смог реализовать свою мечту. А потом женился на каком-то богатом старике из Санта-Барбары, после чего его жизнь окончательно была лишена всяких трудностей.

Бобби Сингер, если бы он хоть иногда смотрел современные фильмы, глядя на то, что творится с его семьей, сказал бы, что жизнь вокруг странным образом превратилась в сопливый ромком. Но в этом ромкоме для всех есть счастливый конец, так почему бы, черт побери, и нет?


End file.
